Invasion
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: La venganza por el pasado al fin encuentra a su presa, ahora depende de la verdadera harmonía solucionar esto antes de que la furia de Verdaderos dioses caiga sobre toda Equestria. Los secretos del pasado ahora más que nunca deben salir a la luz, viejas cuentas deben saldarse y el perdón, por los errores de nuestros ancestros, deben pedirse. Continuación "el secreto en el desierto"
1. Chapter 1 Prologo y cp 1

**Hola amigos mios, aquí chico escudo, bueno primero. .. . Lamento la tan terrible ausencia, pero si me han leído antes y las historia pasada, sabrán que en mis mensajes he estado hablándoles de mis recientes problemas técnicos del equipo, bueno esos problemas se agrandaron y tuve que enviar mi computador a revisar y formatear. Hasta ahora e tenido que empezar de cero un poco (no es que haya tenido grandes pérdidas, tampoco para tanto, pero bueno). Pero eso ya no me detendrá más, logre trabajar en esto en los espacios libres de mi escuela, así que ya tengo hasta el cap. 7 de fic.**

**Ahora, esto, bueno, esto es el siguiente proyecto serio en que me embarco, sé que dije que me encargaría de terminar mi otra historia de la saga el maestro del entretenimiento y el inframundo de Luna, pero rayos, la inspiración para esto estaba a mil, y más que el final de temporada fue tan chocante para mi fanatismo, sino porque encaja ahora a la trama de serie estos arcos de historia que tengo planeados.**

**Aviso, que me adelante con esto, no quiere decir que me olvide de los otros proyectos, esos los terminare, pero no por ahora, ahora mi inspiración para esto está a mil dentro de esto. Y debo decir que me está gustando un poco el nuevo enfoque de mi estilo de capítulos (eso gracias a cierto mini fic, que por cierto aun debo acabar). Por ahora tendrán que quedarse con eso chicos, y espero que les guste.**

**Así que disfruten, porque aquí está el prólogo y el capítulo uno, de "Invasión. . ."**

* * *

**Prologó: **La manada que cae.

.

Oscuridad absoluta, cuando entonces.

¡Chispa!

Oscuridad otra vez.

¡Otra chispa!

Después vuelve la oscuridad.

¡Otra chispa más y entonces, se hace luz!

La inmensa oscuridad se aparta, la luz trayendo consigo la existencia de una roca con diferentes y variados grabados antiguos. Eran imágenes rudimentarias, poco agraciadas y claras, pero si se lograba distinguir a las criaturas representadas en esos burdos retrasos.

Búfalos, eran búfalos las criaturas representadas en aquellos trazos.

'_La antigua historia contó una vez, que la época de maravillas bobinas acabó después del año quinientos de prosperidad taurina, cuando segados por su buena racha de prosperidad, los llevó directo a la muerte'_

La imagen cambia, y de allí pasa a la de diversas y extrañas figuras representativas de la destrucción y muerte bobina. Seres extraños y claramente bizarros devastando todo a su terrible y salvaje paso por l nación.

'_Cuando los búfalos quisieron llevar su dominio a los lugares más lejanos de su territorio, se adentraron en un mundo diferente al suyo. _

_Tierra virgen y limpia, llena de riquezas naturales y paradisiacas que jamás en la vida hubieran imaginado poder contemplar. Sin duda ese era el sitio más perfecto para establecerse y comenzar un nuevo capítulo en la vida de su cultura. Seria allí donde edificarían la sabiduría y el respeto por la tierra como nunca antes habían hecho._

_Hubiera sido perfecto._

_Desafortunadamente los bisontes no contaron con que la naturaleza ya le había encontrado habitantes para aquella tierra. Pero no eran una clase de habitantes normales o de vida normal como la de ellos. Estos buscarían alcanzar la gloria y honor para sus altos espíritus al conceder como enemigos a los toros invasores en sus tierras._

_Para cuando la primera, y última, estampida de exploradores y guerreros recorrieron los valles y amplios barajes del territorio no explorado, su destino ya había sido sellado.'_

**_-¡FLYAAAAAAAHHG!-_**

Imágenes de bisontes derrotados en combate, en cada área de su territorio, de cada posible manera, su basta y grande cultura fue llevada al límite de la extinción por seres, tan poderosos y complicados que no tenían entonces comparación.

'_Alebrijes, seres coloridos múlti formas combinadas de animales, en cuerpo, cerebro y alma. De ahí su gran capacidad para acabar y destrozar a los búfalos en tan poco tiempo._

_A diferencia de otros seres de lo cuyos se presumía la combinación de partes de cuerpo animales diferentes, eran los Alebrijes quienes poseían la única y gran cualidad de ser completamente diferentes los unos de los otros. Ninguno igual al otro, cada Alebrije que existe no posee una biología idéntica, las características y cualidades físicas son diferentes siempre en alguna parte, aun entre hermanos nacidos de la misma madre o padre, la diferencia es una regla natural impuesta por la misma naturaleza._

_Del más pequeño al más grande de todos ellos, su capacidad física era más poderosos, más hábil, y más adaptativa para el combate. Los búfalos se convertirían en un medio para alcanzar y darles gloria a sus altos espíritus, por la guerra que comenzó.'_

La imagen muestra a cientos de miles de Alebrijes marchando y avanzando al norte, donde la tierra de los búfalos aguardaba a su última llegada. No más que con otro igual de impresionante ejercito de fuerzas bobinas, unidas y listas para defender sus aldeas y familias de la última horda de muerte.

_'Pero si no hubo comparación antes. En cuestión de pocos meses, los bisontes perdieron sus más grandes comunidades, a sus más bravos guerreros, y a sus líderes más importantes. Esa a última fuerza taurina, ¿Qué lograría?_'

Las imágenes de los campos y bastos terrenos fértiles, se volvieron a pintar, ilustrando en su lugar tierras echas desierto, valles y comunidades desgarradas con destrucción y perdida. Lo que alguna vez fue la imagen de una nación hermosa, se volvió un recuerdo trágico y bastante triste.

'_Las hordas de Alebrijes invasores eran incontrolables, las últimas fuerzas sobrantes de los bisontes eran llevados a un último rincón donde tratarían de sobrevivir a la fuerza guerrera superior de aquellas monstruosidades. Un último día, en el rincón que les quedaba de hogar, para intentar despegadamente sobrevivir un poco más, a una aniquilación final e inevitable._

_Pero, fue entonces, que ellos aparecieron.'_

**_¡FLASH BACK!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Para evitar la aniquilación de su raza, los espíritus guardianes de la religión apache se aparecieron para ponerles un alto a los Alebrijes._

Desde los cielos etéreos, cuatro luces descendieron hasta la cima de una peña a la mitad de lo que alguna vez fue un territorio verde y natural. Una manifestación grandiosa e imponente, eso fue, cuando se aparecieron; el oso, el águila, la serpiente y el lobo. Los máximos espíritus de los bisontes tomaban partido para evitar la destrucción y fin a la guerra que había destruido el territorio hogar de sus búfalos.

_Pero tomando partido a favor de los Alebrijes, uno de sus propios seres etéreos emergería de las profundidades oscuras, para que nada se interpusiera en la guerra que sus súbditos estaban ofreciendo y brindando al honor de su cultura._

La tierra tembló, miles de grietas deformaron la superficie de roca y el buen ver de la nación. Dejando escapar de las profundidades un aura humeante negra. De esa oscuridad, se apareció otro ser como ningún otro que hubiesen visto los ojos de los bisontes y/o sus espíritus.

Era un ser felino bípedo humanoide, de un fuerte pelaje gris con manchas negras de diferente índole felina y de aspecto terrible. Este se irguió recto y aun ante los cuatro espíritus apaches, este no mostró tener temor alguno ante aquellos espíritus, él era fuerte, él era un guerrero, él era un rey, él era Un Dios.

_Los Alebrijes pronunciaban a este ser como, "Tezcatlipoca", un guía y gobernante al igual que un supremo ser divino a quien le veneraban y temían al mismo tiempo._

-**Hz. . . . ¡ZZZYYYYAAAAAAAGGGGHH!-**

**_¡FLASH BACK FIN!. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_'Esa sería la última batalla que los búfalos darían en su historia.'_

Se ilustran, Golpes, patadas, cornadas y uso de armas que chocaban contra los enemigos. No hubo otro momento en el que se viera tanta valentía y coraje en algún otro campo de batalla a lo largo de la historia de la nación. Alebrijes viéndose por primera vez amenazados por los bisontes, y bisontes siendo por primera vez un desafío digno para los Alebrijes. Más inevitable fue, que tan ferviente y espectacular batalla, tuviera que llegar a un final.

'_El combate al final, costó la vida de los espíritus de la naturaleza apache, viéndose sobre abrumados por el poder de Tezcatlipoca, poder que solo pudieron contener y mantener ocupado, hasta que uno a uno los espíritus fueron borrados de la existencia. _'

Pero es ahí, en una de las últimas piedras, donde se ve grabado el destino de aquel ser oscuro. En sus últimos momentos, el espíritu más poderoso de los apaches, logró contener al supuesto Tezcatlipoca entre sus brazos, para entonces sacrificar su alma y así mandar volar parte del desierto en miles de pedacitos junto con él y Tezcatlipoca Juntos.

En la siguiente pared, se ve como el gran destello de luz logra alcanzar el campo de batalla donde ambos ejércitos yacían pelando aun. Y en el siguiente se ve como ambos ejércitos, pero más el de los Alebrijes, son engullidos por el gran destello luminoso hasta atrapar a dentro al último de todos ellos.

´_En un último y desesperado intento por salvar a sus amados bisontes, el espíritu del Oso atrapó con su luz a Tezcatlipoca y a ambos bandos rivales, en un movimiento definitivo. En donde por voluntad divina, fueron solo los bisontes quienes continuaron vivos aun después de la destrucción._´

Los bisontes reaparecieron en el área de combate, solos, sin sus espíritus, afortunadamente sin Alebrijes también.

'_Ganaron no había duda, sobrevivieron por primera vez durante toda la guerra, a un solo combate. Pero aun así, no había nada que evitara su destrucción._'

Se ve un más grande, poderoso y bien dirigido ejército se dirigía al territorio.

'_La derrota del ejercito comandado por Tezcatlipoca, no significó el final de la guerra._

_No pasó desapercibido para el resto de los Albrijes, que habitaban en el sur de continente, la terrible perdida, de uno de sus grandes reyes y altos dioses. ¡Mucho menos, para el hermano, del mismo Tezcatlipoca!. . . quien sería quien sufriría el doble por la pérdida de su amada sangre._

_Al dejar de lamentar la derrota y perdía de su hermano, el rey y dios máximo de los Alebrijes envió una horda aún más inmensa que la primera. Incluso, él, en persona se encargaría de vengar la muerte de su hermano. Esto por medio de erradicación de todo ser vivo que estuviese viviendo y creciendo en aquellas tierras norteñas._

_Más, una vez más._

_Una benevolencia del destino, jugo a favor de los búfalos. En esta ocasión lograrían salvarse gracias a la humildad de una fuerza diferente a la de sus fallecidos espíritus protectores. Una fuerza, cuya bondad y harmonía con el mundo logro traer consigo un milagro de lo menos esperado._'

Las cuadros muestran un corazón de fuego violeta esclarecer los cielos oscuros del norte, trayendo luz y calor a toda la nación.

'_Para cuando el ejército Alebrije estaba haciéndose paso para el territorio búfalo, los efectos de este milagro se hicieron visibles a los ojos de todos'_

_Agua se ve dibujada._

_'Fue una inundación, una grande y poderosa Inundación la cual vino de las tierras frías. Cubrió con su manto azul la mitad, entre el sur y norte, del continente con agua._

_Los Alebrijes fueron tomados por sorpresa, un nuevo y basto mar de agua los tomo a medio camino. Desapareciendo de una vez y por siempre al ejercito de los Alebrijes que amenazaban la supervivencia de los bisontes._'

Se muestra como de lo poco que quedo de la raza bobina, con todo y sus limitaciones, tuvieron que unificarse y conformar una pequeña, pero sobreviviente, tribu de apenas una centena de ellos. De miles, no, millones de búfalos, ahora solo un puñado, en comparación, pudo permanecer con vida.

'_Del caos, no se pudo rescatar nada, la tierra que alguna vez fue fértil y norteña, ahora solo quedaba un desierto ubicado como el nuevo sur del territorio. Sus grandes poblados y sus terrenos más amplios ya no eran viables para sostener a tan pocos bovinos restantes. Las tierras entonces se perderían ya que no tendrían a quienes pudieran mantener el orden de lo civilizado y lo salvaje aparte. Pero, pronto eso encontró solución._

_Tan solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las tierras les pertenecieran a otra clase de seres inteligentes y autosuficientes para lograr mantener en orden a la naturaleza.'_

Se muestra la imagen de sombras aproximándose a la luz.

_'Estos seres vinieron de un más lejano territorio, posiblemente el más lejano e inimaginable para la mente de los bisontes. Estos seres eran muy diferentes los unos de los otros, y al mismo tiempo, tan parecidos los unos a los otros. Estos seres eran, nobles, pacíficos, bondadosos y unificados, muy a diferencia de lo que ellos alguna vez fueron en su buena época. Estos seres mostraron ser una bendición para la nación, a diferencia de los Alebrijes quienes fueron la perdición._'

La imagen muestra a pequeños, multi-colores, cornudos, alados y otros que eran simples, corceles. A cada rincón de la nación a la que ellos llegaban, un aura de harmonía y luz, traía de vuelta la paz.

Poco a poco, se dibuja todo el territorio habitado por esos seres.

_'Etas criaturas se hacían llamar Ponis, estas criaturas, que después descubrirían los búfalos, fueron quienes los habían salvado de la extinción._

_De donde haya sido que vinieran, los búfalos estarían siempre en deuda con ellos por eso._

_Pero además de haberles salvado, los bisontes encontraron en el modo de ser de los Ponis, a los herederos perfectos del territorio. Sucesores que mantendrían el equilibrio las cosas, sucesores que protegerían todo valle, montaña o costa del territorio, sucesores que no cometerían los mismos errores que ellos._'

La manada, se retira al desierto a pasar el resto de sus días sobreviviendo, creciendo y manteniendo vivo el recuerdo de cientos de años de cultura.

´_Y así, los búfalos entregaron sus tierras a los Ponis sin decir nada al respecto, su comprensión del fin era bastante clara, su Era ya había acabado. Un nuevo mundo se erguía frente a sus ojos, y eso les daba paz, podrían irse tranquilos sabiendo que la tierra y naturaleza de su viejo mundo estaría bajo el mando de los ponis._

_Tal vez algún día podrían volver, tal vez alguna vez lograrían volver a ser igual de fuertes, el tiempo lo diría. Pero hasta entonces, la paz y la vida eran obsequios muy valiosos que no desaprovecharían._

_En cuanto a los Alebrijes, ellos ya no serían un problema, solo un viejo y terrible recuerdo que mejor valía dejarlo atrás, porque para lo que los búfalos respectaba. . . . Ya no había más Alebrijes de que preocuparse en la vida._´

La flama permanece iluminando lo que fue la retirada de los bisontes al desierto, el ascenso de los ponis al dominio del reino y la nueva ara de luz sobre la nación.

-Pero para lo que a mí respecta, ¡Yo Ahuizolt!. . . . Esas son puras patrañas, AAFH, FUUUH-

Y de un soplido, se apaga la luz.

**_Fin, del capítulo._**

.

_**Capitulo uno: **Un regalo de. . ._ viejos recuerdos.

.

Medio día, un cielo completamente despejado y azul, pájaros cantan, disfrutan y la vibra de paz se podía sentir en el ambiente. Canterlot estaba en completo equilibrio y de un buen humor. La ciudad había estado de fiesta al recibir a la más nueva y bondadosa de las princesas. La princesa de la amistad, TwiLigth de villa poni, o mejor dicho ahora, El reino de villa poni, ¿tal vez?

Las otras princesas creyeron que sería buena idea hacer un par de visitas alrededor del reino para hacer las cosas más oficiales con respecto al nuevo reinado de la amistad. Terminando especialmente en la vieja y milenaria ciudad de Canterlot para cerrar con broche de oro. Y así fue como se hizo, hubo bailes, fiesta y un poco de todo por aquí y por allá por toda la ciudad. Una vez acabado todo en honor a la nueva reina y su consejo de buenas amigas. Se pudo disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad y relajación en el castillo.

Después de despedirse de los súbditos, todas las Ponis fueron llevadas a una habitación privada lugar donde la relajación y tranquilidad les aguardaba a todas. Incluyendo a las princesas Luna, Celestia y Candase.

-Muchas gracias por este gran evento princesas- dijo la nombrada de la amistad, TwiLigth, con una reverencia –De verdad no era necesario que ustedes lo hicieran-

-El placer fue nuestro-

-No hay porque-

-Después e todo parece lo más apropiado-

Las palabra de aliento y estima provocaron en la joven un pequeño rubor. Mientras tanto, el resto de las chicas parecía disfrutar la relajación en bañeras individuales junto con sus tratamientos.

-Ellas tienen razón querida, nadie más que tú se merece un reconocimiento tan grande ahora que en Equestria existe un nuevo mandato y trono-

Rarity dijo sin fijar su mirar en las demás, su mascarilla requería de toda su quietud posible.

-bueno si fue muy extravagante, ni siquiera Pinkie pudo con toda la gira en toda la nación- Rainbow dijo apuntando desde su tina, a la poni de rosa quien dormía a ronquidos en su tina -¡No creí que eso siquiera fuera posible!-

-Bueno, sí, pero debo admitir que no esperaba que todos se emocionarán tanto porque ahora soy una princesa-

-¡Estas bromeando, no recuerdas el escándalo que mi hermana y sus amigas lograron hacer con los demás niños del pueblo, solo por conocerte!-

-bueno, sí, pero eso fue un caso completamente diferente-

-O que tal cuando todas queríamos ir a la gran gala el primer año que te conocimos, fue bastante complicado-

-Oh, claro, aun varios animales del castillos te tienen un poco de miedo por eso FlutterShy-

-JJEJE. . . Bueno-

-Y no olvides- la princesa Celestia hablo –Que incluso a nosotras nos has ayudado a crecer en otras ocasiones, mi ex alumna-

-Así es TwiLigth, gracias por eso-

-Ya olvidaste lo que hiciste por mí en mi boda, eso fue heroísmo-

-JEJE, bueno, no es para tanto. . .aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer y aprender, ¿o me equivoco?-

-En eso tienes razón, aun con el pasar de los años y experiencia, siempre puede haber algo que te sorprenda y hablando del tema, yo mi hermana y tu cuñada tenemos algo especial para ti TwiLigth –

-¿Algo especial?-

-Un obsequio de nuestra parte, para ti, princesa TwiLigth-

-Ya que sabemos que tanto te gusta aprender y averiguar-

-Bueno, pues, decidimos darte un par de cosas para llenar todos esos estantes nuevos y vacíos de tu nuevo castillo-

-¿En serio?- exclamó con alegría y brillo en sus ojos

-En serio- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados

-¡Oh, eso es muy amable de su parte! ¡Muchas gracias princesas!- entonces recordó que debía guardar un poco la compostura –Oh, digo. . .a, sí, sí, muchas gracias- e hizo un reverencia

Todas en la habitación rieron por lo graciosa que se vio al enterarse del obsequio. Ella se sintió apenada y un tanto bochornosa, pero, sí, había sido muy infantil, pero tierna. Al cabo, tampoco pudo contenerse al respecto y se involucró en la risa de todas.

**.**

Justamente en las viejas secciones de almacenamiento del castillo, un escuadrón de la guardia diurna trasladaba en carretillas de madera el contenido de decenas de libros, pergaminos y cartas, a la salida trasera del recinto.

'¿Y dónde están ahora?'

'Los están trasladando en este preciso momento, habrá una caravana de carretas llenas de información, que deberán llegar la villa a primera hora mañana'

'Podrían ir en tren, pero me temo que hubo demasiados ponis que vinieron a la celebración en Canterlot, así que me temó que no podríamos usar los tresnes, no sin molestar a los visitantes'

'Así que creo que tendrás que esperar mi querida TwiLigth hasta mañana. . . ¿segura que estarás bien?'

'Oh, rayos'

'JEJEJEJEJ'

'_No, véanlo, como una manera de decir Gracias, ustedes le regresaron el Balance al reino, Devolvieron la harmonía. . . a Tiempo_'

Un par de unicornios procuraban colocar con cuidado los libros sobre las carretas con su magia. Para cuando estaban llenos, los ponis terrestres de la guardia los empujaban para los pasillos del castillo rápido para no estorbar a los que saldrían después de ellos.

En eso pareció haber un problema.

-Oye, ¿Qué es esto?-

Unos de los guardias de tipo unicornio, había encontrado algo fuera del inventario.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Se supone que solo enviaríamos libros y demás información en papel ¿no?-

-Sí, ¿Qué con eso?-

-¿Qué hace este cuadro aquí?-

El guardia destapo con su magia una vieja tela de seda que protegía del polvo a un viejo cuadro pintado, un viejo pero en estado aceptable, cuadro acerca de. . . de, del desierto de la nación.

-Hm, no sé, debió terminar aquí hace ya muchos años-

-Parece. . .muy, muy antiguo. . . pero. . .con alguno que otro, mantenimiento, creo yo-

-Te dije, debió terminar aquí en el castillo hace mucho tiempo, de seguro alguno de los mayordomos debió tener cuidado con él, ¿Qué importa?-

-Es que no sé, se supone que solo moveríamos contenido escrito. . . ¿Lo pongo con los libros también?-

-La princesa también necesitara decoración para su nuevo castillo, no creo que importe mucho si lo enviamos junto con los libros, de ser importante no habría terminado aquí donde nadie pudiera reclamarlo o verlo exhibido de nuevo-

-Hm, supongo-

-tápalo y ponlo sobre los libros. . . Y date prisa, que esto debe partir hoy para el ocaso-

-En seguida-

De nuevo colocó el manto alrededor de la pieza de arte, le ató un nudo, y lo envió con la siguiente carreta. Entonces prosiguió con la siguiente. Detrás de la pieza artística, había un baúl antiguo en el cual tenía escrito la palabra 'mapas' en él.

-ahora esto sí parece normal- dijo el guardia a su manera de ver las cosas, solo cosas en papel

La primera carreta, se llevó el cuadro de pinceladas, un segundo carro, tomó y llevó, junto con otros libros, el baúl con el supuesto contenido de mapas. Todo directo al nuevo castillo de la Princesa TwiLigth.

_(Violines sosteniendo en agudos, y. . .Sueltan)_

_**Continuara**_


	2. Chapter 2 Un comienzo

_**Hola amigos míos, que tal se encuentran hoy, bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, la cual les pido de favor que disfruten a todo placer y se preparen para lo que sea. Dejen sus comentarios si gustan y no se abstengan de criticar, eso me ayudara a mejorar y continuar adelante. Disfruten.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo dos: **__Un comienzo._

_._

* * *

Sol sobre los cielos, aire fresco rozando con un frio pero agradable tacto en la piel, y el aroma de pasto remojado, ¡HMMMM! Era un agradable aroma que invadía con placer a las narices. Sí que sí, era una hermosa mañana en la nueva ciudad real de la nación, la nueva ¡Villa Poni 2.0!. . . como a Pinkie algunas veces le gustaba llamarle

Todos iban y venían con sonrisas, listos para afrontar los desafíos nunca antes pensados o incluso imaginables para los habitantes. La idea de ser ahora una ciudad con princesa y castillo real, era un tanto aterradora cuando uno lo pensaba con tiempo. Pero era al mismo tiempo un desafío que era completamente emocionante y excitante para iniciar un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas. Era la hora de que los habitantes del poblado probasen de lo que estaban hechos.

Todos los ponis laboraban el doble que antes. Mientras que uno solo, se veía completamente maravillado por las recientas noticias.

-¡PST!-

-¿Hm?-

-¡PST! ¡Oye!-

Un extraño(a) oculto(a) entre capaz le dijo a un orgulloso jardinero.

-Usted- le dijo en susurro al jardinero

-¿yo?-

-Si usted, ¿puedo preguntarle algo señor?-

-Oh. . . está bien-

El corcel dejo a un lado su labor para acercarse a quien sonaba ser una potra, una potra misteriosa con un tono lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Si? ¿Qué deseca?-

-Me preguntaba, si no le importaría decirme, ¿Qué le ocurrió al pueblo?- revelo su casco para entonces apuntar dirección a todos los demás

-¿habla del pueblo?-

-A eso mismo me refiero, ¿Qué ocurrió todo eso?- ahora apunto al catillo

-¿está hablando del castillo?-

El poni índico detrás de él donde se podía ver el enorme castillo, de la ahora nombrada princesa TwiLigth de la amistad, se encontraba. Ese era antes el sitio donde alguna vez estuviera la biblioteca del pueblo y ahora la enorme construcción de roca y cristal preciosa la remplazaba. Volteó a verla, y la Poni asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, bueno, es tan solo el nuevo catillo Real de la nación-

-¿Nuevo qué?-

-El nuevo catillo, para la Princesa TwiLigth de la amistad y su concejo de mejores amigas, ya sabe, después del último intento de las fuerzas malignas por tomar posesión de toda Equestria-

-Pero, ¿Cómo? Eso no estaba aquí hace tres meses-

-¿En serio? Usted no sabe al parecer-

-Oh. . .bueno, sí, yo. . . no he estado presente en la nación los. . . por un tiempo-

-Oh, buen, vera, la princesa y sus amigas lo crearon ellas mismas, después de derrotar al villano Centauro conocido como Tirak-

-¿Ellas mismas?-

-Oh, sí, fue todo un espectáculo impresionante y bastante hermoso, nunca en mi vida había visto algo igual, fue como si las estrellas mismas se adueñaran del día y de la tierra en un solo y único momento. . . si me permite decir, fue muy bello e incluso un poco más épico que el mismo levantamiento del Sol o la Luna y. . . ¿hm?-

No lo había notado, pero la misteriosa Poni ya se había marchado cuando él solo vocifero sin parar.

**.**

Las noticias eran ciertas, la nación de nueva cuenta había estado bajo sitio por culpa de las terribles fuerzas malignas, y hace apenas un par de meses. No había estado presente para enterarse del hecho, había salido fuera del reino en una búsqueda por información acerca del; Equilibrio. Pero tal vez habría podido obtener mejores detalles con solo ver de cerca la aparición de otra amenaza. 'Cielos', se regañaba mentalmente por no haber tenido la paciencia para quedarse, justo cuando las cosas estaban al alcance de sus cascos y ojos. Pero ya no importaría, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora debía enfocarse en lo que podía hacer para el futuro, eso era lo realmente importante.

Tras vagar y pasar desapercibida en las simples calles del pueblo, la misteriosa llegó a un objetivo secundario. La tienda de yerbas y medicina holística exótica del pueblo.

-Hola, bienvenida sea, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?- dijo la poni en la registradora

-Oh, sí, necesito un poco de. . .- metió su casco en un bolsillo –Un par de estas cosas, escuche que tienen una selección, bastante. . .Exquisita por estos lares cercanos al bosque EF- mostró una lista la cual se la paso a la poni encargada

-Hm. . . Ha, sí, creo que tengo algo disponible, lo que necesita en mi tienda-

-Bien, estupendo, solo necesitare eso, gracias-

-Tan solo espere un poco, en seguida le traigo todo, estas cosas son. . .un para esta tienda, un poco raras-

La chica se dio la vuelta para buscar el mandado de la misteriosa Poni, mientras esta se acercaba a la ventana de la tienda para poder comer tranquila y en privado un dulce seco.

-hm. . .-

Cuando empezó a ver por la ventana no pudo evitar notar lo "Animados" que se veían todos ahí afuera. Pareciera como si nunca hubiera pasado una catástrofe de la cual amenazo a la nación, como si se tratase de una insignificancia diminuta, valla que los habitantes de la villa son comodinos. Bueno, '¿Cómo no serlo cuando tienes protectores que han logrado hacer mucho?' se dijo mentalmente antes de darle otro bocado a su dulce. 'Los elementos de la harmonía' entonces miro un poco más.

Se ocultó un poco entre las letras pintadas del aparador, no quería que le vieran buscando un punto de referencia del pueblo, desde afuera de la tienda, la precaución sobre todo. Solo necesitaba divisar una entrada al hogar del elemento de la harmonía que buscaba y después podría continuar tan pronto tuviera sus cosas listas para llevar.

'hablando de eso'

-Disculpe- llamó la encargada

-Hm. . .-

-Su encargo, ah, ¿señorita?-

La muchacha le hecho el ojo a los recipientes y muestras que la joven poni le había puesto en el mostrador. Cerciorándose de que este estuviera correcto, o fuera de buena calidad, la misteriosa les hecho el ojo. Unos segundos de inspección después, y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden.

-Muy bien.- de su ocultante capa sacó un pequeño saco con dinero –tenga, esto bastara-

La encargada tomo el pequeño bolso y checando que todo estuviera en orden, también era cuidadosa, inspección el pago que consistía en gemas de buen nivel y eran suficientes para pagar por todo.

-Oh, sí, esta todo aquí. . . ¿eh?-

La misteriosa ya no estaba en local., ella solo, desapareció

-Ni siquiera escuche la puerta cuando. . . se fue-

**.**

Caluroso, seco y brillante era el día en el desierto. Donde los ponis andaban con un tanto de prisa, yendo y viniendo a todas partes con mucha prisa. Inquietos sería una palabra más adecuada para describirles.

Estaban merodeando y buscando, la mayoría. Otros, bueno en realidad solo uno, se encontraba sentado doliéndose del corazón y sintiéndose mal por el mismo.

-ah, oye. . . chico. . . este, ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho?-

-hm. . . oh, Sheriff- dijo algo sorprendido al ver al viejo –yo, no, no lo escuche venir-

-ah. . .bueno, creo que. . .tal vez, deberías, no sé, descansar o algo muchacho, has estado aquí todo el día y ahora solo estas allí. . . . Ha sido difícil, mira eso lo sé, pero tienes que, o hacer algo, o, no estorbar chico-

-Yo, no, yo estoy, bien no tiene de que preocuparse creo que. . .tan solo. . . tan solo, no esperaba. . . que le molestara mi presencia aquí-

-Ah, oye, bueno, mira- dijo para calmarle -No tienes que decirme nada, también estoy confundido como tú, pero tienes que entender chico, esto que paso era algo lógico-

El muchacho bajó las cejas.

-¿lógico?-

-bueno. . .-

El viejo alguacil se rasco la cabeza sintiéndose un poco incómodo, tener que hablarle así al pobre muchacho que tenía la mirada baja y posiblemente con los pensamientos más desordenados en su vida, realmente no esperaba tener que charlar de esa "manera" este día, menos cuando todavía había otra situación con la cual lidiar. Así que mejor, seria o lograr que el chico se alejara del pesimismo, o lograr levantar el trasero del joven y ponerle a trabajar.

-¡Tú sabes!, todos en el pueblo ya estamos tan acostumbrados a su presencia, ya decía que era extraño porque el pueblo bajó tan grave su producción, porque ha estado tan solitario nuestro hogar, oh porque nadie se apareció cuando se anunció a la nueva princesa de la amistad, o porque no vinieron a nuestro almuerzo de los jueves. . . o porque, bueno, ella, ¡COOF!, ella, bueno, ella no. . . Te ha buscado desde. . . tu sabes-

El viejo poni miro al horizonte, justo en dirección Este.

-No creo que haya sido apropósito chico, ella no sería capaz de hacerte algo así, pero no solo eres tú el único poni quien está preocupado en el pueblo, así que necesito saber. . . y necesito saber ahora, si acaso cuento con tu ayuda en esto muchacho-

-MMF. . .-

El chico solo suspiro, era estresante pensar en lo acontecido, pero no podía ignorar la situación. Se quitó el sombrero para poder alborotarse el cabello, miro los alrededores tratando de buscar, en la belleza de su hogar, un poco de motivación para continuar.

El chico se levantó entonces.

-Tenemos que. . . saber que paso Sheriff, hay que, hay que, saber que paso Sheriff-

El jefe asintió con la cabeza, el chico aun le preocupaba, pero al menos estaba en el caso.

-Ah bueno. . . Sabemos que paso chico, lo que no sabemos es. . . ¿Por qué paso?-

Ambos miraron para el frente de nuevo, sus ojos posados en el mismo destino que el otro. Ambos estaban en la cima de una colina, donde se podía ver con la mejor panorámica el Valle hogar de los búfalos, este siendo inspeccionado por un considerable grupo de búsqueda Poni.

-Los búfalos ya no están en Equestria hijo-

-Sí, pero quiero saber ¿Por qué, o, quien?-

-Eso es lo que todos queremos saber chico, esto no es normal, y dudo mucho que por voluntad, ¡Así que deja de ser emocional y comienza a usar tu cabeza para pensar ¿quieres?!-

El chico, ignoro sus palabras y se acomodó el gorro.

-Bien, ahora. . .te tengo una tarea especial chico-

El joven le volteó a ver.

-Quiero que te pongas en contacto con tu prima hijo, creo que necesitaremos de su ayuda en esto, después de todo, ella es un elemento de la Harmonía, ¡Así que muévete!- dijo con un nuevo sentido del deber

-¡Si sheriff!-

-¡Bien mueve tus cascos holgazán, nuestros amigos están por ahí perdidos y solo nosotros los vamos a encontrar, así que Muévete, Muévete, Muévete!-

El joven no respondió, solo obedeció las órdenes del viejo oficial encargado del pueblo, tenía razón algo se debía averiguar.

Estando solo consigo mismo, el sheriff mostro en sus ojos una misma e igual de grande preocupación que la del joven. Tenía que mantenerse firme, el por sobre todos los demás, no podía darse el lujo de perder los estribos. Pero, eso no evitaba que por dentro se sintiera terrible por culpa de la preocupación, después de todo, también tenía buenos amigos búfalos que ahora estaban perdidos.

-hm, cielos, necesitaremos ayuda-

_**Fin del capítulo.**_

* * *

**Hola, espero que les gustase, este capítulo decidí dejarlo un poco temprano hoy, pues esta noche estaré preparándome para el día de mañana. ¿Qué ocurre el día de mañana? Pues no otra cosa que mi cumpleaños ¡Sí, mi fecha de nacimiento! Y tal vez de regalo, ¡me gustaría ver algunos Reviews! Bueno, entonces nos veremos.**


	3. Chapter 3 visitas

**Hola compañeros, aquí con el capítulo tres del fic, espero que els guste, introduciendo a otro personaje a la historia. Espero sus comentarios y visitas, nos leeremos en el siguiente. capítulo, ahora disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**Capitulo tres: **Visitas

.

Crepúsculo del día, el cielo tornándose anaranjado, las primeras estrellas estaban asomándose fuera de la oscuridad, y de todas partes en el pueblo, los habitantes volvían a casa para poder descansar la noche. Algunos fueron más rápidos que otros en cerrar e ir a casa, en cambio los que iban más lentos por inocentes tenían un ritmo menos presuroso. Tal era el caso de la tienda de plantas y yerbas naturales.

"TSKH"

La campañilla de la puerta sonó atrayendo la atención de la misma Poni encargada del registrador.

-oh disculpe, estamos cerrando y, ah, a. . .eh- se quedó sin aliento

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía, mil disculpas-

La chica se paralizó cuando pudo notar que era un atractivo corcel quien entró por la puerta, evidente por su manera de ser, la joven perdió todo rastro de molestia por aquella cara de ángel que tenía corcel.

-ah, ah, yo, no, ¡No importa, aun, aún está a tiempo si quiere comprar!-

-oh muchas gracias, esto no tardara mucho se lo aseguró-

-Eso tampoco es problema, JEJEJEJEJEEE. . .-

El corcel dio un paso elegante para el frente. La chica solo se sonrojo un poco.

-Bien, vera mi querida damisela, quisiera saber, si acaso, usted tiene en su bella tienda, un par de estas cosas a disposición para venderme-

Elegantemente mostró una lista de cosas, la cual se la paso a la joven encargada del local.

-De, de… déjeme ver-

Difícilmente ella apartó la mirada del corcel para ojear la lista de materiales. Pero cuando la miro por primera vez notó lo peculiar de la hoja. Curiosamente cuanto más leía la lista, más similitudes encontraba con los objetos que vendió antes en ese preciso día a la misteriosa "Poni en capaz" como le decaerla. Todo lo que quería el joven de ahora lo había vendido todo entonces. Fue cuando la pena y bochorno le invadió al descubrir eso.

-¡Oh, bueno. . .! ¡Yo, creo que, debo, debo decirle que, yo, lo siente señor, vera, este, creo que lo vendí todo de su lista!-

-¿Disculpe?-

-¡AAAWW. . .! Es que ya vendí esta tarde lo último de estas cosas en su lista señor, precisamente lo mismo me pidieron hoy, exactita menté igual, JEJE-

El corcel agito leve la cabeza.

-Eh. . . ¿Cómo que vendió precisamente lo mismo hoy? ¿Quien?-

La joven agacho un poco la cabeza evitando contacto visual con el corcel, no quiera ver la decepción en él, sobre todo siendo tan galante. Pero la verada era que él no lo hacía por molestia, estaba más bien analizando la situación y pensando en solo una posible respónsale.

-Sí, es que era otra Poni con una lista igual, los mismos ingredientes, la misma hierba, la misma cantidad de polvo, flores y pasiones, pero bueno, esta era una Poni peculiar si me permite decirle, estaba toda encapuchada y cubierta, y apenas supe que era una Poni, de verdad de no haber sido por su voz jamás me hubiera percatado de que era una yegua-

El corcel no dijo nada, solo puso una cara inexpresiva que incomodo más la situación. La chica mejor intentó mejorar la situación, tal vez con otras ofertas.

-Pero bueno, creo que tal vez pueda darle algo que supla al menos un par de cosas de su lista si me permite- la poni se dio la vuelta –Creo que por aquí tengo. . . –

"TSSK"

-HM-

El sujeto en un segundo se fue del local, la chica se giró un tanto rápido pero, la puerta de su negocio ya estaba cerrándose por sí sola.

-¿ahora donde fue?-

**.**

Estaba oscuro sí, pero gracias a los faroles la calle estaba lo suficientemente iluminada, el centro de la villa ya estaba desierto y solitario de no ser por dos amigas Ponis quienes venían de su visita al castillo de la amistad. Rarity y FlutterShy.

-Así que, bueno, ¿mañana te parece bien para el desayudo querida?-

-En el restaurante de siempre-

-¡Puedes apostar que sí mi amiga mía!-

-Entonces nos veremos allí-

Ambas pararon sus cascos y se miraron de frente.

-Te veré entonces FlutterShy, recuerda, descansa para que mañana puedas darme tu opinión sobre mi nueva línea-

-JEJE, descuida te daré mis más sincera opinión. Que tengas reconfortantes sueños amiga mía-

Y con un beso de mejilla a mejilla, ambas se dispusieron a ir sus respectivos hogares. Pero no fue mucho lo que a la joven FlutterShy tuvo que recorrer para que su camino fuera interrumpido por silbido peculiar que atrajo toda su atención.

"_FFFFF"_

-Hm. . . ¿Qué'-

La Joven Pegaso se detuvo cuando escuchó el silbar una vez, después otra vez volvió a sonar, y otra, y otra y otra por todas partes se escuchó ese cantico.

-pero, ¿eh?. . . ¿dónde?. . . ¡Oye!-

Le tomó tiempo pero a buena hora encontró al responsable de aquel sonido se encontraba parado en un rama de árbol, a seis metros por encima de ella. Su sombra, era de una avecilla diminuta.

-¡Oh pero mira nada más!- los instintos de ternura de FlutterShy se activaron de manera involuntaria -¡hola pequeño, hola!-

Era un ave oculta en medio de las sombras, su iris blanco y brillante estaba mirando analíticamente a la Joven Pegaso en los suelos.

-Pero que haces despierto a esta hora amiguito- le dijo como si de un potrillo se tratara –Dime amiguito-

El ave pareció meditar un segundo pero después le termino cantando en respuesta a su pregunta, no más que ahora uso otra tonalidad diferente. Su canto extraño fue, por alguna razón ella puso una expresión facial que decía: 'no le entendí'.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?-

El ave silbo una vez más, pero la joven Poni no pudo salir de dudas. ¿Podría estar lejos como para entenderle a lo que decía?

-Ah. . .yo. . . ¿no entendí lo que dijiste? Perdone me, pero- puso los ojos grandes cuando le vino a la cabeza todo –Ah. . . . ¿Cómo es no entendí lo que dijiste?-

Quiso decir algo pero el ave le cortó con otro cantico, igual no causo ninguna diferencia en ella, pero no importaría mucho, pues después de cantar se mostró fuera de las sombras que le ocultaban.

"_FYFYFYFYFFF_"

FlutterShy puso una cara de asombro, como ¡Nunca!, nunca antes en la vida había hecho.

-Ah. . . . Por la princesa-

**.**

Ya a la noche, en el castillo de harmonía de la princesa de la mistad.

-¿Ya encontraste las habitaciones?-

_-¡Ah, no me temó que, aun no sé dónde están!- gritó desde lejos -¡Oh, pero mira, encontré el baño, y valla, que están limpios, creo que me gustara este castillo más que la vieja biblioteca!-_

-¡SPIKE!-

_-Está bien, está bien, seguiré buscando-_

Lo que pasaba era que esa era su primera semana viviendo en el nuevo castillo para Twi y este Spike, por lo que aún no se acostumbraban al lugar. Había demasiadas habitaciones y salones que eran muy, pero realmente muy grandes y nuevas para ellos. El perderse entre pasillos se había vuelto algo normal para la semana, y se podría apostar que Spike no estaba buscando los cuartos, sino estrenando al nuevo baño por séptima vez ese día, solo para relajarse en ellos pues ahora más que baños parecían mini spas. Eso y que el sonido de la cadena era muy evidente.

-¡SPIKE, DEJA DE PROBAR LOS BALLOS MAGICOS!-

_-oh, está bien, ya busco, ya busco. . .-_

-¡ASH!. . . oye, a mí también me gustaría explorar un poco más, pero no tengo tiempo para perder mi descanso, sobre todo ahora, ahora sí hay trabajo que hacer Spike, tengo ahora un reino y no se comandara solo, ¿sabes?-

Dijo en alto para que su voz se escuchara por loa amplios pasillos.

_-¡Siempre teníamos trabajo que hacer antes, ya tienes un año de ser princesa, santo cielo!-_

-¡Pero esta vez es diferente!-

_-¡¿Diferente cómo?!-_

-¡Que ahora oficialmente tenemos un lugar desde cual comandar y estar al pendiente de la nación Spike!-

_-¡Ah, aun así, eso mismo hacíamos antes de que el árbol se convirtiera en un castillo Twi, ¿recuerdas?!-_

-¡Sí, pero antes no tenía un castillo y no tenía problemas en encontrar mi alcoba para poder descansar!-

_-¡Solo estas repitiendo el mismo argu. . . .! ¡WOOOW! ¡Oye, encontré la cocina y mira! ¡Este sí que es un refrigerador!-_

Twi solo frunció el ceño a y se llevó el asco a la cara.

-Ah, Spike, FUUH-

-Valla, es más grande este lugar por dentro- una voz nueva e imprevista habló.

-¡AAAHH!-

Del susto Twi se giró y apuntó a diestra como a siniestra con su cuerno mágico lista para atacar. Era la Poni encapuchada y misteriosa la cual estaba detrás de Twi.

-¡OYE, OYE, TRANQUILA PRINCESA!-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡WOOW, OYE, SOY LA CHICA A QUIEN LE ESTAN APUNTANDO CON UN CUERNO!-

-¡Eso lo veo!-

-¡Oye tranquila!-

-¿Quién eres y como entraste aquí?-

-Oye, enserio, bueno yo. . . creo que te debo una disculpa por asustarte, no debí solo parecerme así-

Twi hizo una cara de que "no me la creo, ¿en serio?" hacia la poni misteriosa.

-¿eso crees?-

-Si, bueno, no había guardia ni quien atendiera la puerta, por lo que, solo entre- se rasco detrás del cuello por la vergüenza -perdona si eso te altera-

-¡¿Cómo no me voy a alterar?! ¡Entraste así como si nada, y mírate, ¿Quién eres?-

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Que acaso. . . oh, oh. . . oh, valla, aun traigo todo esto encima puesto, ¿Qué ridícula de mí no? JEJEJE-

-¡Ya, habla, y dime quién eres, te lo advierto!-

-Oh, mil disculpas princesa Twi, no quería asustarla, pero ya veo a que se refiere sí. . .-

Twi acercó su cuerno de manera amenazante, era la última advertencia que le daba.

-Oh, perdón, es la costumbre- dijo apenada -pero, usted y yo ya nos conocemos de poco tiempo atrás-

-¿En serio? Pruébalo-

-Está bien, está bien, pero solo le advierto, que no quiero que se altere mucho-

-Y ¿Por qué me alteraría?-

-Bueno. . .-

La misteriosa comenzó a revelar su persona, capa, por capa, su melena se revelo, seguida por sus alas y al final el resto de su cuerpo quedo expuesto a la luz de los candelabros del castillo.

-Solo lo digo, porque sé que tan fanática es usted de mí-

Los ojos de la princesa se abrieron por completo.

-Ah. . . –

-sí, lo sé, dígalo de una vez-

-¡DARING DO!-

-Te lo dije. . .-

-¡Eres tú!-

-Sí la única e incomparable-

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? No esperaba tener visitas, además que tu siempre estabas ahí afuera. . . ah, teniendo aventuras-

-Bueno, eso es muy cierto, princesa Twi-

-Espera un segundo, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Bueno. . .-

Se tomó una pequeña pausa antes de responder, claro que también su expresión se mostró de lo más seria posible antes de volver a encontrar sus ojos con los de la princesa purpura.

-Quiero salvar a Equestria otra vez su excelencia, y creo que. . . . Necesito de su ayuda-

_**Fin del capítulo**_


	4. Chapter 4 extraños eventos

_**hola amigos, perdón por el retraso, ya tenia el capitulo para el Lunes, pero me temo que la Universidad tenia otros planes para mi. Trabajos y proyectos que aun tienen fechas futuras para actualizar y añadir. Sin mencionar que también las tareas y cursos extra curriculares. Pero, he logrado hacerme espacio para checar el capí de hoy y subirlo, espero qu les guste, y por favor si tienen comentarios, dejen Reviews, ya estamos cerca de los cien Vierws de esta historia, así que para ustedes seguidores, continuamos. **_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4: **_Eventos extraños

.

* * *

-¿A dónde se fueron?-

-No lo sé, pero así ya no es divertido-

-Esto apesta-

-Eso sí, tienes razón-

En los poblados pantanosos del noroeste de la nación, un grupo de pequeños potrillos caía en decepción. Era un día hermoso para salir a jugar, y pasar el tiempo con amigos, pero desafortunadamente faltaba la presencia de ceritas creaturas con las que jugaban en los charcos, no tenían ranas para jugar. Siempre que ellos podían, iban a las aguas menos profundas para jugar a atrapar y a saltar con las ranas o los enormes sapos del pantano pues en esta parte de la nación, los anfibios eran mejores que los perros para divertir a los niños. Pero, desde hace ya tres días que los anfibios se habían ausentando demacrado tiempo, o incluso desaparecido por completo del pantano, y así una soledad caía en el enorme pantano, y era, muy, muy. . . Terrorífica.

-Mejor vamos a casa-

-Sí, ya se hace tarde-

-Mañana buscaremos mejor en otra parte-

-Sí, buena idea-

Los jóvenes se retiraron del pantano con las ilusiones pérdidas e inmensa insatisfacción, por lo que no sé llegaron a percatar, del pequeño y peculiar anfibio salamandra que asomó su cabeza fuera del agua.

"GLUP"

Ligera tonada de violín.

-¿hm?-

La última del grupo en salir del pantano, era una Poni de tierra pequeña, sintió la sensación de aquellos ojos negros y babosos clavados en su espalda. Un pequeño temblor recorrió su espina, y entonces volteo la cabeza a toda prisa.

-¡Hm!-

No había absolutamente nada, solo agua y lodo, ninguna criatura igual que desde hace unos días.

-Vamos apresúrate-

-¡Oh, sí, ya voy!-

Ignorando aquella sensación, mejor volvió a su camino.

**.**

Medio día en la villa poni, cielos despejados, los vientos soplando, el sol abriéndose paso para escalar los cielos, y mucho movimiento en el castillo de la amistad. Spike había sido enviado a una misión por la misma princesa, para reunir a las cinco amigas del consejo de la harmonía para tener una discusión de alta prioridad. Así que, como buen sirviente y asistente número uno, el joven dragón marcho a prisa para juntar a los otros cinco elementos de la harmonía para ponerlas al tanto de todo.

Las primeras habían sido Rainbow y esta Pinkie quienes fueron las más fáciles de encontrar en sus respectivos hogares, pero, desafortunadamente no fue lo mismo con el elemento de la honestidad, A.J. Según lo relatado por su hermana menor, ella había partido desde ayer al desierto de la nación por un deber urgente familiar. No que fuera problema su esencia, Spike y el resto de las chicas sabían que A.J. no era de aquellas quienes se excusan no más por insignificancias, algo importante debe pasar como para así distraerla de sus deberes y trabajos en la granja o como elemento de la honestidad.

Todo se resumía en los últimos dos elementos que quedaban, generosidad y ternura. Ahora mismo los tres iban con rumbo a la tienda de ropa y moda de Rarity para avisarle de la reunión.

-¡Vamos chicas, Twi querrá vernos lo más rápido posible, y aún tenemos que ir por F. . .! ¡WOUUH!-

-¡Cuidado!-

**¡POW!**

Fue un choque inminente.

-oh, Oye, más cuidado por donde vas tú. . . tú, ¿Spike?-

-¿Rarity?-

Pronto Rainbow y Pinkie los alcanzaron doblando en la esquina.

-Oigan, ¿se encuentran bien?-

-¡Ese fue un Fuertísimo Choque!-

La Unicornio se levantó primero del suelo.

-Oh, lo siento mi tierno Spike, no debí enojarme-

-Ah, no, yo también estaba muy apresurado-

Como gesto de disculpa, ella le ayudo a ponerse de nueva cuenta en pie. Rainbow entonces se le aproximó a ella.

-Bueno, nosotros de hecho estábamos buscándote a ti amiga-

-¿Rainbow? ¿Pinkie?. . . esperen, ¿Por qué me están buscando?-

-Twi quiere que todas vengan al castillo de inmediato para ponernos al tanto de un asunto, me envió a reunirlas-

-Pero si puedo preguntar, ¿Qué clase de asunto es este?-

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que las reuniera a todas, y bueno, eso estoy haciendo-

-¡Aún nos falta recoger a una!-

-¿una?-

-Si bueno, por algún motivo esta A.J. tuvo que atender a un asunto urgente familiar fuera del pueblo, como sea, no importa mucho, pero ahora también tenemos que ir por esta F. . .-

Entonces fue cortada antes de terminar la oración.

-Puedo presumir que estas apunto de decir; Fluttershy, ¿o no? Rainbow-

La Pegaso quedó muda.

-ah. . . bueno, sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-No son los únicos tratando de buscar a esa Pegaso, toda la mañana estuve tratando de dar con ella, más me temo que no logre dar con su paradero-

-¿Por qué querías encontrarla? ¡Acaso pasarían un divertido tiempo juntas!. . . espera. . . ¡Y SIN MI!-

-¡Pinkie!- regañaron Rainbow y Spike

Rarity por su cuenta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ese era el plan, bueno, pasar una mañana divertida y relajante entre amigas, se supone que discutiríamos algunas cosas sobre mis últimos diseños, Pero, me temo que ella no sé presento en todo el día-

Spike dedujo -entonces la fuiste a buscar. . . –

-Precisamente-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno, por ninguna parte la pude encontrar, ya fui al parque, al hogar de mascota en el centro, o en la tienda de comida para conejos, o en el mercado de baratijas donde suele comprar cosas, y bueno, cuando todo eso fallo, la busque en su hogar. . . sin resultados, precisamente vengo de su casa-

-¿Ahí no estaba?-

-No, todo el árbol parece estar abandonado, y bastante callado-

Ligero sostenido de violín. Spike, Rainbow y Pinkie se miran a los ojos.

-por lo que vine urgentemente por ustedes para preguntarles sí acaso conocían el paradero de nuestra amiga-

-Ah, no-

-No, la he visto-

-¡Creo que recordaría haberla saludado hoy, sino fuera porque no la he visto tampoco el día de hoy!-

-oh, ¿entonces dónde estará?-

-Puede que aún haya lugares a donde pudo ir, ¿Ya fuiste con Twi? ¿O con Zecora? Ya sabes suele ir por estos días de fin de semana a visitarlas-

-Bueno, son nuestras únicas opciones, supongo-

Spike dio un paso al frente para tomar el liderazgo.

-Muy bien, entonces esto haremos amigas, Yo, iré a buscar con Zacora, Ustedes vallan con Twi a buscar a FlutterShy, y sino esta con ella, de una vez aprovechan para informase con lo que quiere que Twi tenga que decirles, ¿les parece?-

-Bueno, supongo mi pequeño Spike, pero me gustaría también ir a buscar con Zecora-

-Ya escuchaste al pequeñín, él puede hacerse cargo-

-Tranquila Rarity, además sino la encuentro allí, también puedo pedirle su ayuda a Zecora para encontrarla, ustedes vallan tranquilas con Twi, y yo me encargo de buscar a FlutterShy, ¿de acuerdo?-

Por un segundo pareció haber dudas, pero, estas se despejaron cuando recordaban que se trataba de Spike.

-uh, está bien, pero trata de darte prisa cariño, fueron altas horas de la noche cuando ayer nos separamos, me preocupa un poco que algo le haya pasado-

-Yo me encargo, ustedes vallan ya con Twi, yo tengo a una poni que encontrar-

El joven Dragón rápido comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, mientras que las demás con una despedida, se dispusieron a ir rumbo al castillo de la amistad. Donde les esperaba la princesa, y una visitante más.

**.**

-Así que, dime, ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Lo de siempre princesa Twi, yo, un tonto monstruo color azul y un monto de lacayos dispuestos a hacer mi trabajo ya de por sí, más difícil. Fuera de eso, el trabajo de heroína es un negocio bastante emocionante-

-Entonces, Nada nuevo supongo- dijo en broma

-Más y menos- respondió divertida

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Twi precisamente había puesto con ayuda de su magia un poco de té y galletas a la mesa para hacer la conversación un poco más placentera en lo que la espera de sus amigas continuaba. Desde la madrugada habían estado platicando. Ya para esas horas del día ambas estaban un poco más tranquilas debido al poco sueño que habían logrado conseguir al ponerse al tanto de las últimas visitas de Daring en los reinos vecinos, y las constantes preguntas de Twi por el próximo libro. Bueno, era momento de ir a lo importante.

-Al parecer, estas últimas semanas han estado bastante agitadas, o, ¿me equivoco? Princesa de la amistad-

Daring dijo haciendo una inclinación a la tiara en el tocado de la princesa. Twi solo sonrió inocente.

-Supongo que te habrás enterado de las últimas noticias de lo ocurrido en Equestria-

-Te refieres acaso, a las noticias que involucraron el ataque de un monstruo de cuatro patas de caballo y cuerpo de fenómeno simiesco con cuernos de toro. . . . Si, escuche un poco de eso- sonrió mientras bebía de su té de hierbas

-Sí, bueno, JEJE, que se le puede hacer, siempre hay problemas aquí y por acá, nunca se tiene descanso con esos ilusos que creen que pueden salirse con la suya, ¿oh no?-

-En eso mi amiga, estoy de acuerdo- levanto su tasa de porcelana -salud-

-Salud-

Si, fue solo hace unas pocas semanas que la nación estuvo en peligro, pero, gracias a las lecciones de amistad y fe en los ponis con las que Twi contaba, los chicos malos No se salieron con la suya de nueva cuenta. Aun así, eso no respondía sus dudas sobre la visita de Daring.

-Pero bueno ahora, dime, ¿Qué problemas te está dando este Ahuizolt y sus sirvientes?-

Do puso su tasa abajo y miro a Twi con seriedad.

-Bueno, ah, princesa, créame que. . . Realmente quisiera saber que planea esta vez ese chango azul, pero, me temó que esta vez. . . yo, no lo sé-

A Twi casi le saltan los ojos de la cara, y el té lo escupía de la boca. Pero logro mantener ambos bajo control.

-Tú. . .tú. . .eh, hm, ¿no lo sabes?-

-Me temó que no, veras, yo. . . Estuve fuera los últimos meses, de todo esto- indico con sus cascos a todo el lugar a su alrededor –Deje la nación para tratar de buscar información valiosa-

-Buscando información, eso no me sorprende ti, pero. . . . ¿Qué clase de información?-

-Información sobre los rumores que circulan últimamente entre algunos, "individuos", digamos que, con "tacto con lo supernatural"-

Un viejo incidente le vino a la mente a Twi.

-Ah, ¿Qué me estás diciendo con Supernatural?-

Daring miro su tasa y pequeño plato de galletas, evitando contacto visual con la princesa.

-Princesa Twi, ah, no quiero que me lo tome a mal, pero, por alguna razón, ha habido Rumores entre los grupos de Perros diamantes, lobos, cebras y otros grupos alrededor de la nación. . . sobre los interminables problemas que la nación ha estado teniendo que enfrentar los últimos años, los años en los que recientemente un grupo especial de protegidas de las princesas han llamado mucho la atención con sus poderes de la harmonía-

Twi comprendió por el modo en que Do inclinó su cabeza a su dirección, que era ella y de sus amigas, los elementos de la harmonía, de que quienes estaban hablando. Por lo que su curiosidad y atención crecieron un poco más.

-¿Do?-

-Vera, hace solo unos cinco meses, una de mis fuentes averiguo sobre el repentino interés de Ahuizolt por ponerse al tanto de estos ligeros Rumores de fuera-

Do se sirvió otra tasa con una cucharada de azúcar antes de proseguir.

-Sí, fui a esos lugares donde supuestamente se murmuraban cosas malas de Equestria con la intención de averiguar y posiblemente dar con el nuevo paradero de mi viejo y azul amigo felino-

-¿lo encontraste?-

-no, no lo hice, él ya se había ido para cuando yo llegue a esos sitios. Pero, si logre ponerme al tanto de lo que se dice de Equestria a nuestras espaldas- dio un sorbo a su bebida –Y es. . . interesante-

Twi notó el uso de la palabra "interesante" para minimizar la importancia de aquella oración.

-¿Qué es lo que dicen las bocas flojas de nosotros?-

Daring levanto un poco los hombros y miro para sus pies.

-Lo que dicen. . . Es que esta nación esta, en un; Desequilibrio-

Dijo y Twi alzo el ceño.

-Espera, ¿Qué?. . . ¿Desequilibrio? ¿Equestria?-

Ahora la cara de Twi se volvió una de "no me la creo".

-Precisamente me dije lo mismo, pero después me dije. . .- Do al terminar con su tasa de té, coloco sobre la mesa su cubierto para mejor pasar a un pequeño panque que estaba allí disponible para comer –'Bueno, no sé, tal vez sea una clase de Desequilibrio que esta por allí levantando el interés del mismo Ahuizolt' tal vez valga la pena saber que es ese tal desequilibrio del que tanto hablan-

-¿y?-

-Bueno- do levanto la vista -Dicen que algo está alterando la paz con lo. . . 'Natural' y nada más, ¿Qué o cómo? Yo no lo sé-

-Esto no me está quedando claro Daring. . . ¿Equestria en desequilibrio con la naturaleza? Eso es imposible, Equestria tiene siempre el control de la naturaleza-

-Eso no me quedo claro a mí también, pero pronto dejo de preocuparme cuando supe que mi viejo amigo azul, no solo estaba escuchando el chisme de otros pueblos-

-¿Eh?-

Se tomó una pausa para darle un bocado a su pastelito, que estaba muy sabroso por ser sabor de vainilla. A ella le gustaba ese sabor dulce y frio al mismo tiempo. Twi por su parte, no sabía cómo es que la aventurera se podía relajar tanto cuando las noticias de un desbalance rondaban por ahí, y ella como princesa y protectora de la nación no estaba al tanto de ellos. Eso y que el criminal simiesco también estaba al pendiente de otras cosas.

-Además de eso- dijo Do sacando a Twi de sus pensamientos –Pude conseguir un poco de información, acerca de esto-

Y de entre sus bolsillos, ella mostró la lista de cosas que antes había comprado.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Cosas, las primeras de muchas otras que Ahuizolt tiene pensado reunir, ¿Qué hacen? No lo sé, ¿Por qué? Espero averiguarlo, ¿es peligroso? Posiblemente si hablamos de Ahuizolt-

Twi se acercó para examinar la lista. Los ingredientes eran raros en su mayoría, pero algunos nombres le sonaban familiares por ser algo caros o raros, una que otra pudo haber trabajado con ellos.

-Pero como lo. . .-

-Un perro diamante informante mío, me dijo que, Ahuizolt estuvo preguntando por estas cosas en la frontera-

Twi alzó el rostro curiosa.

-Pero si no mal veo, algunas de estas cosas, solo las pueden conseguir. . . . Creo que. . . .Aquí en la nación, para ser precisa, el centro de la nación-

-Porque son solo cosas que difícilmente solo las puedes encontrar en lo salvaje del. . .-

-Sí- Twi le volteó a ver dándole la razón con la mirada -El bosque de aquí. . .-

Do dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa, con ánimo y alegría.

-¡Bien, entonces tenemos que evitar. . .!-

Do freno para que Twi terminara su oración.

-Que consiga estas cosas-

Tomando a Twi por sorpresa y causándole un pequeño susto, la Pegaso colocó una alforja llena de cosas sobre la mesa de estar.

-¡Mira!. . . Ya conseguí lo que se podía conseguir aquí en la villa, pero, no sé si Ahuizolt, o cualquiera de sus ponis, trate de conseguir más, por cualquier medio posible o al alcance-

Twi sonrió en realización.

-Y es aquí donde yo entró-

-Tú y tus amigas entran- corrigió la Pegaso -sé que me gusta hacer las cosas, Sola, pero, ya antes me han mostrado que puedo aceptar un casco de ayuda. Sobre todo un casco de las ponis que mejor han enfrentado a chicos malos dentro y fuera del bosque más peligroso de la nación-

Twi se levantó y asintió con un saludo militar.

-Bueno, entonces puedes contar con nosotras, te lo prometo Señorita Daring Do-

-¡Eso me agrada!-

Dándose el casco, ambas ponis serraron el trató, se ayudarían por el bien mayor. Era el comienzo de una aventura.

**.**

Viento, vapor y exceso de ruido, eso fue lo único que trajo consigo el frenar de un tren de viaje, a las afueras del poblado desértico de AppleLoosa. Donde la honesta A.J. descendía para poder ir cuanto antes al centro del pueblo, donde según las cartas de su primo, la estaría esperando para ponerla al tanto del problema en cuestión.

-¡Sellen sus boletos, vamos aquí, sellen sus boletos!- decía uno de los señores que siempre gritaba en las partidas 'abordo' –No olviden sellar sus boletos-

Ella simple menta paso de largo y se dirigió para donde hubiera carretas.

-¡Carrosas para el pueblo, carrosas para el pueblo!-

-Perfecto- susurro

Estaba a punto de bajar de la propiedad de la estación cuando de repente una jauría de sabuesos finos de ciudad se atravesó en su camino a toda velocidad.

-¡WOOU, WOOU!-

La Poni casi pierde el equilibrio cuando el casco de una Unicornio la ayuda a mantenerse de pie.

-¡Oh, cuanto lo siento, no es su culpa señora, ellos solo, han estado así!-

-¿A caso esos son sus perros?-

-Sí, y lo siento, ellos no suelen ser así-

Por la manera tan formal de hablar de aquella chica, A.J. pudo saber de qué se trataba de una Poni de ciudad y no de pueblo como ella o el resto de su familia. Y por lo que pudo ver sobre su hombro, eran no más que siete perros, de tipo ciudad, de los más asustadizos que hubiera visto jamás. Y estos perros eran de los grandes daneses, tan grandotes y tan miedosos, viéndolo a su dueña desde la ventana de un vagón como si quisieran que ella ya volviera con ellos para irse de una buena vez.

-La verdad, creo que este viaje fue una pésima idea-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Bueno, los traje aquí para que aprendieran a ser un poco más, fuertes, y también para que se sintieran un poco más libres, después de todo, incluso para los animales les es Pesado el ambiente de ciudad. . .pero- volteó a ver a sus mascotas –Creo que tal vez el viaje fue demasiado para ellos-

-hm. . . cuanto lo siento señora-

A.J. no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por los pequeños y su dueña.

-Bueno, espero que esto no le deje una terrible experiencia, como para no volver a AppleLoosa de nuevo en la vida, el poblado es bastante amigable y bueno, tanto para ponis como para animales, eso se lo puedo asegurar-

-Pero, ¿entonces por qué ellos están tan aterrados?-

-ah. . .bueno, tal. . . –

A.J. volteó a ver a los perros, pero, por sus rostros y mirar de ojos podía notarse que estaban verdaderamente aterrados hasta el hueso.

-Ah, tal. . . .vez, fue. . .-

-¡Todos a bordo!-

La chica levanto la mirada directo a la subida del tren.

-Oh, espere, ese mi tren- la chica volteó rápido para ir a abordar –Bueno, ¡Gracias por su preocupación!-

-Ah, bueno, Fue un placer preocuparse por sus mascotas. . . a, sí, oh. . . . ¿Creo?-

Si alguna vez alguien ha sentido la sensación de tener un cosquilleo en la parte del cerebro que nos alerta de que algo anda mal, era así como A.J. podría describir el momento que acababa de pasar. Pero, bueno, no podía hacer nada ahora, solo no le gustaba que una mala experiencia hiriera la reputación de su segundo hogar fuera de casa. Como haya sido, tenía cosas que atender.

Dio un paso al frente Dispuesta a encontrar otra carreta que la llevara al pueblo donde le esperaban, cuando entonces.

-¡_GRRRRRRR!-_

-¿Hm?-

A su derecha, cerca de las paredes traseras de la estación, había arbustos secos, donde el gruñido de un perrito se alzaba por encima de los demás sonidos de la estación. Esto alerto a A.J.

-¡Oh, señora, creo que olvido a uno de sus perros!-

Desde la ventana del tren, la Unicornio pudo alcanzar a escuchar el llamado de la Poni terrestre, pero, esta respondió negatorio con la cabeza, cuando conto las cabezas de perro que ella había traído consigo.

El tren entonces comenzó a andar, las cabinas fueron avanzando y lentamente A.J. pudo ver como en la mayoría de los vagones del tren, había ponis sacando del pueblo a sus mascotas, todas caninas, todas, asustadas.

-¿pero. . .eh?-

Rápidamente volvió la cabeza a donde el perro, pero solo logro ver una nube de polvo que seguía los pasos de. . . cielos no pudo reconocer bien que era eso, parecía como un perro, pero muy pequeño, delgado y. . .y, no podía asegurarlo, pero, juraría que había visto una piel lampiña del animal.

-¿perro?-

Esa cosa que se había marchado sí que daba escalofríos cuando se pensaba detenidamente, acaso eso era una clase de rata gigante, o de verdad era un perro que daba Ñañaras de solo verle.

A.J. estaba a punto de tratar de tomar un mejor vistazo de la criatura que se alejaba en la diminuta nube de humo, cuando en eso, dos ponis pasaron corriendo cerca de ella.

-¡Vamos, dicen que encontraron algo de los búfalos extraviados!-

-¡No puede ser ¿en serio?! ¡Son estupendas noticias!-

-¡Vamos, quiero saber a donde desaparecieron todos esos toros locos!-

A.J. había escuchado lo suficiente, 'bisontes extraviados', 'encontrado una pista de ellos', la palabra 'Todos' hicieron que la lámpara se le encendiera en la cabeza. Los bisontes había desaparecido, y sí ellos desaparecían, eso significaba que también la. . .

-oh, no, tu prometida primo-

Y con eso, se fue corriendo a persa, ignorando el hecho que tuvo un encuentro cercano con una de las criaturas más peligrosas que tendría el placer de conocer.

_**Continuara.**_


	5. Chapter 5 sigue tus instintos

_**Oh, que pena con ustedes compañeros, pero, es que como ya dije antes, los deberes no perdonan, mucho menos cuando ya estamos por concluir el periodo de verano en la universidad, para después comenzar en otoño e invierno. Espero poder subir otro capitulo para el próximo miércoles o fin de semana, pero esta cañón la situación, pero no por nada le llamamos vida. Disfruten, por favor, ya casi estamos de los cien vierws de esta hisotiro, así (. . .) spi de poco tantito, no más un "HHMMM" de poco y por favor, dejen sus comentarios al final. **_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo cinco: **_Sigue tus instintos, o, sino. . .

.

-_ZZ-Zecora. . . . Zecora. . .-_

_Era bastante confusa, eco, y disminuida esa voz._

_Z-Zecora. . . . ¿Estás, bien?-_

-ah. . . –

_-¡Zecora!-_

-¡Ah!-

Y así, con ese fuerte llamado a su nombre ella pudo despertar.

-¡Pero. . .esto, eh!-

-¡Zecora, oh qué bueno!-

-yo, yo. . .que. . . –

-Tranquila, tú estás bien, estas en casa, estás conmigo, Spike-

-Yo. . .yo, ¿Spike?-

-El único y más noble de todos los Dragones-

-Ah. . . cabeza, mi cabeza-

La cebra quiso ponerse de pie, pero el joven poso una de sus manos sobre su lomo para evitar que esta lo hiciera muy aprisa.

-Oye tranquila, no te levantes todavía-

-Spike, que. . . .Tu. . .ah, aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-¿con migo que pasar? Porque me siento muy, muy mal-

-Bueno, creo que en esta tú tendrás que decírmelo, apenas acabo de llegar y bueno, te encontré así, tirada en el suelo de tú casa, y varias cosas en desorden. . . ¿acaso tuviste un altercado?-

-yo. . . –

Con esfuerzo, apenas pudo comenzar a recordar lo último que le paso antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y frio.

-Yo. . . recuerdo bien, que nada malo me paso por causa de alguien-

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Estabas probando alguna pésima?-

-No, no, pequeño dragón, eso tampoco fue lo que pasó-

-Está bien, ¿te quedaste dormida?-

-Dragón, dejar de adivinar por favor, mi cabeza ya tiene mucho dolor, como para lidiar con alguien tan curiosón-

Tambaleante ella se apoyó en la madera de su mesa de estar, la cien le dolía como la parte de la cabeza en la que termino pegándose al caer. Pero entonces recordó, que sí se cayó pero, el motivo de eso no le estaba quedando muy claro.

-Ah, yo, creo. . . –

-Oh, déjame ayudarte Zecora-

Servicial y eficaz, el pequeño tapido tomo un vaso que llenó con agua, se lo llevó a la cebra quien comenzó a beber.

-Te sientes mejor-

-Refrescada, ahora eso si estoy, gracias pequeño dragón, que considerada tu acción-

-Oh de nada, para eso estoy entrenado, pero. . .ah bueno, sé que no es un buen momento para preguntar, pero, ¿acaso no has visto a mi amiga FlutterShy?-

-La guardiana de los animales de la PV, no la he visto por aquí, lamentablemente por nada-

-Oh, estas segura, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-

-Me temo que tú estabas ahí cuando la última vez que la vi, celebrando el deber de tu amiga Twi recuerdo bien-

-oh bueno. . .rayos esperaba que tú la hubieras visto-

-me temo. . . ah. . .-

-¡Zecora!-

La cebra tenía muy débiles todas las fuerzas, termino casi echada en el piso de nuevo de no haber sido por la ayuda de Spike. Lo mejor fue llevarla cerca de su rustica cama para poder ya no tener que preocuparse si acaso se desmayaba de nuevo.

-oh vamos, tranquila, solo recuesta la cabeza, no te preocupes, déjame traerte un pañuelo mojado-

-Ah, ah, Dragón, esto como una fiebre no es, esto es algo que a mis ojos y mente llega igual que un intruso. . . una alerta en mi cabeza, intenta, intenta advertirme de una mala naturaleza, ah, me duele mucho como para poder pensar, no me logro concentrar. . .Joven Dragón, escúchame con atención-

-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Necesito, necesito, AH, aquella bella flor-

Zecora apunto en dirección a un estante en el cual reposaba un ramo de flores amarillas combinadas con flores moradas.

-Aprisa. . . . . .-

-En seguida-

.

A las afueras del catillo de la amistad. El mismo poni que intento conseguir las pasiones para su amo el otro día en la villa, miraba desde lejos el catillo de la princesa Twi con ojos de conspirador.

-Descuide amo, no regresare, con las manos vacías esta vez-

En eso otros pasos de casco le hicieron compañía, eran sus compañeros que llegaban desde lejos.

-¿y?-

-ya las tenemos-

Uno de los ponis dijo al mismo tiempo que arrojaba al suelo unas mascaras de pasa montañas de rateros.

-bien, ahí debe de tener algo esa princesa que nos ayude-

-¿tú crees?-

-Sí, es una princesa, menso, algo de valor para el señor Ahuizolt, sino, bueno, alguna reliquia de valor o alguna piensa con significado debe de estar ahí, guardado entre todas sus pertenencias, algo que nos pueda, ayudar-

.

**.**_**FLASH, NUEVE DÍAS ATRÁS.**_

Inicia lo que fue un muy gran alboroto. Rocas y demás escombros salieron volando por ahí, hasta impactar con un muro de roca aún más fuerte y resistente. A los ponis para quiñes todo eso iba dirigido, bendijeron sus buenos reflejos por lograr evitar eso a último minuto. Estos eran los mismos ponis que trabajaban para el monstruo Ahuizolt, actualmente responsables por intentar conseguir los objetos necesarios para las pasiones y magia natural que su líder requería.

-¡TU TONTO!-

-¡Perdóneme amo Ahuizolt!-

-¡TÚ, PEDASO DE PONI, Y TODOS LOS DEMÁS, ¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A PONERCE EN MI PRESENCIA SIN EL ENCARGO QUE PUSE A SU CARGO?!-

-¡Perdone usted señor, pero, me temo que llegamos demasiado tarde para poder encontrar todo aquello que usted pidió, lo siento!- otro pido de rodillas

-¡PERO SI LES DI TRES SEMANAS PARA CONSEGUIR LO MENCIONADO, MENSOS INCOMPETENTES!-

-Pero es que esas son cosas difíciles de encontrar señor- menciono un tercero

-¡¿ESA ES SU EXCUSA?!-

-¡No es excusa, pero, si tengo una, pero esas no es- mencionó –Sé qué fue lo que nos pidió, pero me temo que ninguno llegó primero, porque alguien ya había aparecido antes que todos, y esta tomo todo lo que yo necesitaba, al pie de la letra!-

Aquellas palabras lograron hacer que la bestia peluda, gorila hibrida gatuno, contuviera su puño enardecido de acabar con la miserable vida de su poni esclavo. En cambio la intriga se hizo presente.

-¿Cómo que 'alguien' llegó antes que tú y con el mismo interés que tú?-

-Una poni, misteriosa y encapuchada, posiblemente viajera, llegó antes y tomo todo lo que usted me pidió- dijo buscando una manera de librar la furia de su jefe, pero sin darse cuenta atrajo más su atención –Ella, lo tomo todo, a donde quiera que fuéramos, todo pueblo fronterizo del bosque, cada ingrediente, y hierbas raras exclusivos del bosque Ev. . .-

Ahuizolt interrumpió, plantando los tres puños en el suelo, tan fuerte que la forma de los nudillos quedo grabada en el suelo.

-¡DARING DO!-

El resto dio un paso para atrás y sus labios se cerraron por completo.

-. . .-

-¡¿ESTAS ACASO HABLANDO DE DARING DO? ¿HM?!-

-Ah. . . no lo sé, ¿Habla de la Poni misteriosa y encapuchada?-

Ahuizolt se llevó la palma de la cola al rostro.

-¡HMMMM. . . TONTO, DEFINITIVAMENTE ES ELLA, AHHHH!-

Después lanzó su puño de cola en dirección al poni intercesor del resto, ¡CRASH!. . . pero este al no sentir dolor, abrió los ojos y vio lo que paso. El golpe fue para la pared y no pare él, afortunadamente.

-¡ESA PONI MISERABLE, Y UTEDES, TONTOS, ES ELLA DEFINITIVAMENTE-

Los ponis se achicaron en su pequeño círculo.

-¿QUIÉN MÁS PODRIA SER?!- choco ambas palmas la una contra otra un par de veces -¡Quien es la única yegua que se interpone en nuestro camino, siempre que estamos por iniciar algo grande, Quien se entera y siempre logra convertirse en una molestia para mí, quien siempre está un paso cerca de nosotros antes de que yo poder lograr los objetivos, DE NUEVO, ah, Quien es la miserable que se ha puesto al tanto de las cosas que hacemos siempre al intentar adueñarnos de este reino!-

Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo, apenados: -Oh, bueno, yo. . . –

-Ahora solo quiero saber. . . . ¿Quién?, ¡FUE EL TONTO QUE METIO LA PATA AHORA DE CUBRIR BIEN NUESTRA PISATA!- Le dijo al resto

De inmediato todos se apuntaron, los unos a los otros, igual a niños de primaria.

-ah. . .- suspiro llevándose otra vez la pata a la cara –Bien, son unos tontos, no sé por qué me esfuerzo-

La incompetencia de sus ponis no era digna del gasto de sus fuerzas, que suerte para ellos ponis, la bestia azul preferiría el emplear todas sus fuerzas y recursos en su constante lucha contra la Poni aventurera de la nación. Así siempre había sido desde generaciones atrás, los ponis siempre encontraban la manera de volverse un fastidio para él y los suyos (sostenido de violín corto).

-¡Ah, esa tonta, mísera, arrogante y tonta hembra, justo ahora tiene que molestar!- se dio la vuelta ignorando a sus corceles y sujetando el aire entre sus dedos con fiereza -¡No puedo creer que tan pronto se haya dado cuenta de que algo nada mal!-

-¿ella sabe?- pregunto un poni, que recibió una fea mirada de su jefe

-¡NO TONTO, DIJE: DARSE CUENTA, NO QUE YA SUPIERA TODO AL RESPECTO!-

-. . .- mejor se calló la boca

-¡Ahora más que nada, necesito darme prisa, ahora que el equilibrio se perdió con la reciente batalla entre la harmonía y el mal, debo actuar a prisa!- con su cola les apunto a sus corceles -¡Y NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA QUE USTEDES PIERDAN EL TIEMPO!-

Todos ellos se achicaron cuando les reclamo su inutilidad, de nuevo, si, habían sido muy torpes al respecto.

-¡Si aún quiero dominar este mundo, debo darme prisa y Aprovechar el momento, oh todo por lo que mi padre y yo hemos luchado en el pasado tantos siglos! ¡SE PERDERA!. . . y todo por culpa de esa poni. . . ¡Y no estoy dispuesto a terminar como el tonto, estúpido y ciego de mi abuelo!-

-Pero. . . ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto otro poni

-Te diré que haremos. . . ¡NOS MOVEREMOS AHORA, SI ESTO DE VERDAD ESTA PASANDO YA, DEBEMOS EVITAR QUE CUALQUIERA LLEGUE PRIMERO ANTES DE NOSOTROS A LA PENINSULA, ASÍ QUE ANDANDO, PARTIMOS ESTA NOCHE!-

-¿no es algo apresurado?-

-¡PARTIREMOS HOY MISMO!-

No se hizo esperar una orden más para que se pusieran al dando todos los lacayos, tan pronto menciono el momento de la partida, todos se fueron directo a recoger lo necesario para el viaje. Mientras que su líder se encaminaba para tomar asiento en su trono de piedra, no sin antes dirigirse a los fracasados que le fallaron.

-¡TÚ, TÚ, Y TÚ!-

Tres de los ponis se frenaron al instante de ser señalados.

-¡Para enmendar el error de todos ustedes, quiero que busquen por todo el bosque si es necesario, los ingredientes que necesito. No se atrevan a volver sin ellos, no me importan que tan raros y extraños sean los ingredientes, no me importa a donde deban ir, o si tienen que robar, alguien debe de tener lo que necesito, así que Quiero esas cosas, Necesito esas cosas, Tengo que tenerlas, Lo más pronto posible, ¿Escucharon?!-

Asustados, asintieron con la cabeza, se dieron la media vuelta para corrier rápido a la salida de la guarida.

-Ah. . .-

Teniendo un poco de tiempo para él, recostó su espalda contra el respaldo cansado y desesperado por tener a tanto inútil entre sus filas. De poder hacer las cosas él solo, lo haría, pero no podría. Tenía que esforzarse ahora más que nunca, y confiar en sus secuaces más de lo que su instinto decía que debía en realidad, eran unos inútiles.

-Ah, descuida padre- dijo con ojos cerrados –Este mundo será nuestro tal y como siempre quisimos que fuera- abrió sus parpados, revelando que su iris de ojo se había agudizado igual que el más fiero de los felinos –No se meterá nadie en mi camino-

Una vez más contemplo el enorme y seguro refugio que había construido. Miles de túneles ocultos en bajo las narices de Equestria, repletos de fieles y leales ponis a él y solo a él. Desde décadas se ha forjado ese legado y ahora, se presentaba una oportunidad la cual no se debía desperdiciar si acaso el control y dominio total se quería jugar.

**.**_**De regreso en el tiempo presente.**_

_**.**_

Spike se había quedado junto a la cebra por alumnos ya unos quince minutos. La pobrecita parecía haberse al fin calmado después de quedar durmiente con la fragancia de aquellas flores que él le había dado.

-Hm, esto era lo único que faltaba, un. . .-

El fuerte y repentino golpeteo de casco a la puerta de la cabaña de Zecora, obligó al preocupado Spike a dejar momentáneamente los cuidados de su amiga, para responder a tan alarmado llamado. Cuando alcanzó la manija y corrió la puerta, sorpresa, no era nadie.

-¿eh?-

Hubo silencio.

-. . . . Ah, ¿hola?-

Paso otro silencio.

Spike al no ver a nadie mejor cerró la puerta con cuidado. Hacia frio, sintió una brisa correr dentro de la cabaña y eso no sería bueno para la cebra, podría contagiar un resfriado. El portal se cerró y, dándole un par de miradas dudosas a la puerta de madera, mejor se volvía para donde su amiga, cuando aquel sonido resonó.

"_FYFYFYFYFFF_"

-¡WOOU!-

En rápido giro Spike, se volteó para donde el responsable de aquel ruido.

-Pero ¿Quién hizo eso?-

A sus espaldas, una criatura alada se posó en el borde del caldero de Zecora.

"_FYFYFYYYYYFF_"

-WWAAH!-

Spike otra vez giró asustado pero, solo le tomaría unos pocos segundos controlar sus agitados latidos de corazón, cuando vio con mejor claridad la criatura que estaba justo en frente de él.

En su habitación, la cebra estaba tratando de conciliar el descanso en su cama, su aspecto no luía del todo bien obviamente.

-aah. . . ¿S-SP-Spike?- sintió un fuerte pesar en la cabeza por culpa del efecto somnífero de las flores –ah, a. . . aahh. . .-

En la sala principal, los ojos de Spike estaban maravillados como sorprendidos y asustados por tan repentina aparición. Era un "Colibrí" lo que se había metido al hogar, pro no uno cualquiera. La razón del asombro del pequeño dragón se debía a que con este las plumas eran más largas y preciosas que haya visto antes en alguna otra ave de su clase, pintadas de tan llamativas fuentes de color con su propia reflexión en el final, eran tan largas que se le hacia una pequeña cola de plumas, y sus ojos tan dorados como el propio Sol (redoble de violín), iguales de preciosos que el llamativo plumaje.

-ah.. . .ah-

Esa criatura no era nada parecido con cualquier otra ave que antes hubiera visto, de no conocer la especie, la hubiera confundido con un fénix, pero tan repentina manera de aparecer no de daba buena espina, sus instintos se dispararon como flecha agresivamente en el centro su cabeza.

-Ah. . . . ah, hola. . . ah, ¿amiguito?-

El ave inclinó la cabeza de manera chistosa, imposible de saber si acaso era una sonrisa o una cara de duda.

En el otro cuarto, Zecora luchaba para mantenerse despierta, pero era una lucha imposible. Quiso decir algo urgida y nerviosa pero, las flores ya habían logrado su cometido. No pudo mantenerse consiente y entonces, callo contra la cama.

-ah. . .ah. . . n-no. . .oh. . .a. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .-

Su exasperación y necesidad de hablar fue igual a la terrible necesidad de aire, como cuando uno tiene esa sensación de aguarse en el medio del agua, el que todo se quedara a oscuras por culpa del efecto somnífero, hizo que el silencio se sintiera mucho peor. Ella solo quería alarmarlos de lo que se avecinaba, desde lo lejos.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	6. Chapter 6 la aventura

_**WOOOU, esto estuvo pesado amigos, finales, proyectos, tendré un poco de descanso, me tomare unos días y después a continuar con esto, tratare de recuperar el ritmo, pero no puedo prometer nada pues ya me ha pasado esto de la perdida de ritmo antes y me tomo mucho reponerme en la historia pasada cuando se presentaban los deberes.**_

_**Como sea, este es el final del primer arco de la historia, dedicado a la bandada de ponis que jugaran un rol importante en la historia, y dando paso a nuevos personajes que se les unirán. Oh, gracias, esta historia ya tiene más de cien leidas, GRACIAS!.**_

_**. **_

_**Capitulo seis: **_partiendo a la aventura, no espera, la aventura vendrá a ti

.

El día seguía siendo caliente y muy brillante en el desierto. Los ponis de búsqueda estaban a la vista, tan solo unos cuantos metros y podría encontrar a su primo y al alguacil para informales de su llegada al pueblo para ayudarles en el problema de la desaparición de los bisontes.

-ah, disculpen. . .-

Pero no más abrió la boca para hablar una voz proveniente de la gran multitud le supero y entonces se vio interrumpida por otra voz aún más fuerte, segura, con asentó y femenina.

-¡¿Así que, necesitan ayuda de una poni especial para su problema de desaparecidos?!

A.J. abrió los ojos en realización de quien era.

-¡Pues están de suerte mis amigos, pues yo, La gran, La estupenda, La mejor rastreadora, TRIIXXXIIIE, está aquí para ayudarles!-

-No puede ser-

Rápidamente A.J. se fue metiendo entre los espacios de la multitud de ponis para llegar al centro de la aglomeración y encontrarse con no otra que la poni ilusionista y charlatana de siempre.

-¿Trixie?-

La Unicornio de capa y sombrero estaba parada sobre una caja, sonriente y orgullosa de su simple presencia, era más que suficiente para que los demás le miraran con interés en lo que tenía que decir la yegua.

-Muy bien amigos, primero tienen que saber que no habrá problema para mi encontrar a sus compañeros los toros. . .-

-Ah, no quieres decir; Búfalos- corrigió rápido un poni

-Lo que sean, yo y mi sorprendente método para encontrar, les garantiza un alto porcentaje de efectividad para encontrar a sus búfalos y traerlos de regreso a su corral de granja-

Todos se vieron confundidos de nuevo, ¿la chica acaso creía que los trataban igual que a las vacas acaso?

-lo que necesitan para que la grande y buena rastreadora Trixie necesita para encontrar a sus amigos, es un poco de esto y aquello, dinero y recompensa y alguna que otra cosa material, para poder poner en marcha mi estupendo plan-

-¡Trixie!-

-¿hm?-

Cuando la Unicornio se fijó en la yegua que dijo su nombre, su rostro demostró una no muy grata sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tu, eres tú, la poni campesina amiga de Twi-

-En primera. Mi nombre es A.J. para tu información, y en segunda, ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí yegua? Esto es un grupo de búsqueda, no ningún bazar para vender trucos baratos y de segunda clase-

Al mismo tiempo que los demás ponis se ponían a murmurar, Trixie se llenó de indignación ante tales palabras.

-¡OH, pero que atrevida poni de campo eres, ¿estás insinuando algo acerca de mí? ¿hm?-

-Ah, no me lo tomes a mal cariño, pero todos los ponis aquí presentes venimos por muy importantes asuntos, tenemos un trabajo muy importante que hacer, el perder tiempo no es de ayuda en lo absoluto- su cara se tornó un poco seria –Así que por favor Trixy, si acaso estas aquí para presumir, mejor regresa al pueblo pues aquí. . .-

Una voz familiar hablo entonces.

-Su ayuda es muy necesaria, mi tierna A.J.-

-¿hm?-

Apareciendo justo detrás de la poderosa Trixie, se revelo a sí mismo el viejo sheriff. Este paso al centro de todo el alboroto, poniéndose entre ambas ponis para evitar cualquier discusión.

-Sheriff-

-Hola pequeña potranca, me alegra que hayas llegado al fin, A.J.- volteo el cuello para mirar a la Unicornio –Señorita Trixie, me disculpara, pero temo que tendré que perderme su presentación, tengo que poner al tanto de todo a mí querida poni viajera favorita-

Ella alzo la cabeza y cerró los ojos indiferente –Haga lo que le que usted quiera señor alguacil, es una nación libre, la gran y buena Trixie, de todos modos no tenía planeado parar- le miró directo, pero de manera neutral –Qué alguien le informe después-

-De acuerdo- el viejo se tornó para a.j. –Vamos pequeña, tengo que ponerte al tanto-

-A, de acuerdo-

Así, el viejo se la llevó a donde pudieran tener un poco de privacidad, claro que no se pudo evitar notar las miradas que los demás les daban a ambos yeguas. Era bastante obvio que estas dos ya tenían historia, y tal vez no de las mejores.

.

Les tomo unos cinco minutos llegar a una tienda de campaña recién levantada para averiguarles a los ponis voluntarios durante la noche, esa era la del Sheriff y otro poni más. Dentro había una pequeña mesita de madera y solo dos camas. Para cuando el viejo poni la invito a pasar le ofreció asiento en una de las camas mientras él se servía un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

-Así que, ¿Qué fue todo eso de haya con esa arrogante?-

-Supongo que ustedes se conocen-

-No tenemos la mejor de las historias, pero tampoco de las peores-

-Bueno, lo siento por eso pequeña, pero este no es el momento para entrar de lleno a disputas- miró su cantimplora y después miro a la poni -¿Agua?

-No gracias-

Él tomó asiento.

-Bueno, pues, me alegra mucho verte pequeña-

-A mi igual Sheriff-

-Ojala, esto fuera, en. . . mejores condiciones, pero, creo que es muy obvio que, no lo son-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Pues, sabrás por la carta la situación en cascos pequeña-

-Oh, sí, pero. . .-

-Sí, comprendo a lo que te refieres, la verdad, es que esto fue demasiado sorpresivo para todos. . . y bueno, pues, necesitamos mucha ayuda con eso pequeña-

-Demasiada de hecho-

Entrando por la delantera de la tienda, B.B. hizo su acto de presencia.

-¡Primo!-

La joven yegua se puso de patas instantáneamente para darle un abrazo de saludo a su querido primo favorito, bueno, favorito igual que todos, no había favoritismos en la familia Apple, eso se quedaba muy bien para despreciar a nadie o hacerle menos, tradición que se cree, inicio con los primeros Apple en vivir.

-¡Hola prima, escuche que te apareciste de repente, y bueno pues te tenía que saludar!-

-No tenías que desatenderte por mí primo-

-En estos momentos los amigos son lo que tenemos, y tenemos que apoyarnos en especial ahora-

-JJEJE, Bueno sí- algo le pasó por el tren del pensamiento –Oye, escuche un rumorcito por ahí de la prima Suns, que por aquí alguien, cierto familiar, estaba teniendo ligue ¿Eh?-

El comentario pícaro de A.J. no fue recibido como esperaba, un enrojecimiento de mejillas y miradas evasivas de su primo. En cambio en lugar de recibir alguna respuesta, la tienda se tornó muy, pero muy silenciosa.

El viejo miro a ambos con nerviosísimo 'Oh, rayos debí comentarle algo al respecto de lo de su primo, rayos Sheriff, que lento pensaste las cosas'

La mirada alegre de BB, se volvió semi alegre y después se apagó por completo. El Sheriff los vio desde su asiento nervioso de la posible reacción que tendría BB ahora con su prima, la pobrecita había tocado un punto sensible sin darse la más mínima de todas las ideas posibles. Más no era del todo desapercibida, el silencio que se hizo fue suficiente para llamarle la atención, "tal vez" pensó, "que no era el mejor momento para chismes" por suerte el jefe supo cómo retomar el tema.

-Le estaba diciendo a A.J.,- dijo levantándose de su cómoda, -Que muchos han venido a ofrecer su ayuda con este asunto de la desaparición, esa chica Trixie parece que ya la conoce-

Por suerte eso atrajo el interés de la Poni rubia.

-¿Cómo es que ella ayudara? Pero si nada más se veía alardeando, ¿Qué puede hacer una simple ilusionista en este caso?-

-Oh, bueno, creo que hablabas muy enserio cuando decías que apenas si se conocían-

-Eh, ¿acaso tú crees?-

BB en ese periodo se les había quedado viendo a los dos, pero fue la alza de voz del Sheriff que lo tajo de regreso, fuera de mente al mundo real.

-¿Cómo se lo explicamos jovencito?-

-Oh, ah. . . . tal vez deba- el joven parpadeo un poco regresando por completo –Tal vez si lo viera, podría comprender-

-Hm, Buena idea chico, vamos-

.

Lejos, pero no demasiado del área donde todos los ponis se habían reunido para iniciar la búsqueda. Cuatro ponis encapuchados miraban echados pecho tierra a los habitantes de AppleLoosa con mucho de detalle. Eran los lacayos de Ahuizolt, rastreadores tal vez, o solo sujetos del mandado, no importaba, solo se les veía atentos mirando a través de telescopio a los ponis.

Justamente, uno de ellos diviso a los Apple salir de su tienda y dirigirse a a un punto donde pudieran ver a sus propias masas.

'yo conozco a esas poni' pensó el corcel

.

-Muy bien, y ¿Qué es esto que Trixie puede hacer que nos ayudara?-

-Bueno, mi querida jovencita, creo que estas a punto de averiguarlo-

A lo que el sheriff se refirió, fue al conjunto de ponis delante de ellos, quienes empezaban a apartarse del centro para darle espacio a la poderosa y maravillosa Trixie.

'Pero. . . ¿Qué está haciendo?'

Las palabras resonantes y potentes de la maravillosa Trixie entonces hicieron un mar de eco por toda la explanada.

-¡Maravíllense ponis, la gran y poderosa Trix, así iluminara su camino!-

Hubo un momento de silencio y viento corriendo, antes de que la Unicornio se levantara en dos patas y de su cuerno emanara un hilo luminoso color rojo. Este fue veloz, salió disparado de manera diestra en dirección a su objetivo al cual llego de manera siniestra. Este resulto ser no otro no más que el mismo Sheriff, si el hilo de energía lo alcanzo y no dejo de apuntarle o marcarle con su brillo rojizo.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?!- dijo A.J. por la toma de sorpresa

A trixy se le hicieron las orejas grandes al escuchar el alto grito de a.j. lo cual le provocó una larga sonrisa.

-¡ESO, MIS AMIGOS, ES EL ECHIZO MÁS VIEJO, RARO Y EFECTIVO, DE LA FAMILIA TRIXY, SOLO YO LO LLAMO; "_EL FLASH ESTELA ROJA"!-_

El susodicho hechizo entonces se desvaneció en pequeñas partículas que se esparcieron en el aire. Los aplausos entonces llegaron para Trixie.

-A.P.-

La poni regresó la mirada al viejo poni.

-Por eso la trajimos, es así, como tu amiga nos va ayudar a encontrar a nuestros amigos-

A.J. miro de nuevo a Trixie, la Unicornio disfrutaba los halagos del momento y no era para menos, esto era un talento oculto de la Poni. Esto sería de mucha ayuda para la aventura en la cual, toda la población de AppleLoosa y A.J. se embarcarían.

**.**

**Fin del primer arco.**

**Apuesto que algunos ya pensaran que honda con el nombre del hechizo de Trix, bueno, si leyeron la historia anterior, bueno, puede que se den una idea. Díganme que piensan, y noes veremos**


	7. Chapter 7 Despierte, es de madrugada

_**Hola compañeros y continuamos con el fic, aun trato de ponerme al corriente y tomar un ritmo, pero este capítulo ya está, bueno, tal vez tenga algunos errores por ahí, HEHEHEHE, bueno. También retomamos, el ritmo, capítulos sencillos, rápidos, para su deleite, y mostrando e incluyendo a personajes que comenzaremos a ver en este arco y futuro de la historia. Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo siete: **_Que despierten todos, es de madrugada

* * *

El viento era fuerte, la carpa solo ondulaba sus partes que no estaban bien sujetas, pero el ruido era suficiente para comenzar a alejar el sueño. Al final lograron despertar a la jovencita que dormía dentro de la tienda de acampar. Era no otra no más que la joven hija del jefe actual de la tribu búfalo actual, T.H., su única hija, L.S.H. quien se levantaba sin ganas de la cama.

-Hm. . . . ¡MMHOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAG!-

Su bostezo era profundo y sus ojos llorosos, signos de una no muy buena noche, de unas seis seguidas. Así era, en lo que ella se despabilaba del sueño, las molestias de los últimos días invadían su cabeza en forma de dolor de frente, pesar en los parpados y estrés en la conciencia. Era un gran fastidio en realidad tener que estarse moviendo a grandes distancias todos los días sin falta alguna a la rutina o descanso de ese proceso.

_-¡Vamos a prisa, tengan todo listo!-_

_-Ayúdenme aquí, pronto-_

_-¿Dónde están los otros dos recolectores?-_

Esos habían sido gritos que llamaron la atención de la joven Bisonte. Optó por levantarse y entonces salir de su tienda para ver.

-Hm-

Afuera, el cielo estaba gris/azul, el aire era frio, y el movimiento demasiado.

-Hm, otro día- dijo sin ganas la chica

Como de costumbre desde que comenzaron a moverse, la rutina indicaba desde muy temprano y esta consistía en que los machos preparasen todo para partir a prisa a los primeros rayos del sol. Las hembras y los pequeños ovillos tenían permitido tener un poco más de sueño antes de ser despertados para entonces partir en estampida unos varios kilómetros antes de tomar el primer descanso antes del medio día para tomar el desayuno, después continuar unas tres horas y después para tomar el almuerzo y descansar, finalmente continuar el resto del día hasta llegar la noche para dormir y descansar unas horas para después repetir el proceso.

Era un fastidio, antes no hacían tanto de manera tan apresurada y estresante. Pero que más daba, eran las órdenes de su padre.

Hizo una mueca -Hm, órdenes-

Para evitar pensar en lo malo, ella mejor se volteó para comenzar a guardar todas sus cosas, era la hija del jefe así que era lógico demostrar un buen ejemplo, eso la distraía un poco.

-Órdenes, órdenes, órdenes- pero eso no le quietaba el enojo

Detuvo sus acciones, para poner una mueca de melancolía y pensar en una cosa; "Órdenes".

.

En la ciudad capital de la gran nación poni de Equestria; Canterlot. La expectativa era muy alta para todos los ciudadanos de la capital. Pocas al año, la ceremonia del sol se hacía de manera oficial y promocional, la princesa permitía que todos fueran a verla hacer su trabajo de manera oficial en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Normalmente lo hacía en la torre oficial del catillo, donde tenía privacidad y no el evento no se veía como cosa de alboroto alguno, era tranquilo y noble de su parte no alardear de su deber como la princesa de la nación. Pero a veces los ciudadanos eran como unos pequeños niños a quienes no se les podía negar nada cuando ponían esas caras de pequeño triste. Que más daba, sería una vez, tal vez podría evitar el evento como por un par de meses después del día de hoy.

-Hermana-

Una voz suave, firme y respetuosa a la vez dio aviso de ante mano a la llegada de otra yegua igual de magnifica que ella. Pero está a diferencia de ella no era de pelaje blanco y melena arcoíris, era de piel oscura marinado y una melena de estrellas y estelas.

-Luna-

-Celestia-

Las dos princesas se saludaron sin exageraciones reales, un simple abrazo fue más que suficiente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras querida hermana?-

-Yo estoy, bien, es a ti a quien esperan en el centro dentro de pocos minutos-

-Ah, sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero. . . ah, quisiera que los ciudadanos se reunieran más por el placer de la convivencia y amor hacia sus compatriotas, más que para tan solo ver el hechizo más viejo de la historia siempre-

-HAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Claro que se han reunido todos para estar conviviendo y estar cerca de sus seres más queridos-

-¿Eh?-

-¡Ay, hermana!-

-¿Luna?-

-Creo que has estado tan atenta a las organización y logística de todo que no te has dado cuenta que los motivos de tus súbditos no son aquellos que tu idealizas para deleite y/o forma de tener un buen tiempo-

-Pero claro que han tenido buen tiempo, siempre me aseguro de. . .-

-Ah, hermana, no se trata de eso-

La hermana menor tomo del casco a su hermana mayor para llevar cerca del ventanal, tan solo retiró las cortinas con un poco de magia y para el asombro de su hermana mayor, el paisaje era algo no esperado.

-Mira a esos ponis, ¿acaso te parece que alguno de ellos está más interesado en tu acto que en sus seres queridos?-

-Hm. . .-

-Solo, mira-

Y como dijo, Celestia obedeció, miró a cada uno de los ponis de la ciudad desde lo alto. Todos se veían felices y alegres los unos con los otros teniendo diversión por el evento, algo que no sorprendía mucho a la princesa del sol.

-Ah, todos van al centro donde mi presentación-

-Ah, mira mejor, ¿acaso no te parece raro la cantidad de ponis que apenas van a tu acto?-

-Bueno, son muchos quienes van para ese lugar ahora pero aun así-

-Deja de pensar en tu acto y mira sus caras. . .no, mejor, mira sus almas a través de los ojos Celestia. . . míralos de cerca y dime que es lo que vez en ellos-

Así fue como hizo la mayor de nueva cuenta, miro profundo y miro fijamente en los ojos de sus pequeños ponis. De uno a uno, ellos, seguían viendo se felices pero, fue algo que notó en ese preciso instante. Los ponis estaban felices, muy felices, pero sus ojos rebelaban una causa distinta a la que la princesa se imaginaba.

-eso es, sigue viendo-

Celestia focalizo su concentración las más pequeñas almas que pudo encontrar entre la multitud caminante. Podía ver en ellas un sentimiento cálido y amoroso entre ellas. Desde sus almas, ellos estaban completos, yenes, satisfechos y con amor. Amor producido no por el ocio o el bullicio, era, era un amor puro y brillante que destellaba en sus ojos, ojos que tenían total y completa atención sobre sus seres queridos y amados.

-Eh. . . – dejo escapar un chillido en un susurro cuando lo distinguió

-Lo vez hermana, ellos no vinieron aquí solo por ti, desde que la maldad una vez más fallo por sobre el amor, la amistad y harmonía, nuestros pequeños ponis han buscado toda escusa, No para celebrar y divertirse, sino para estar el uno con el otro-

-Eso, eso, eso es- dijo aun sorprendida

-Sí, así es, nuestro reino se ha dado cuenta de lo importante que son los unos para los otros, y cualquier excusa para poderles dejar estar más tiempo unidos y en conjunto, es la razón que ellos tienen para realizar este evento. . . . No me mal entiendas, tu levantando el sol, es increíble, tan increíble y hermoso como tu hermana, pero reo que, ya han aprendido sobre la harmonía, lo suficiente como para querer siempre atesorar cada momento posible con aquellos quienes forman parte de su corazón-

Celesletia cerró los ojos y sonrió con orgullo.

-Tienes tanta razón hermana, tienes toda la razón mejor dicho-

-Bueno, digamos que tuve mucha ayuda en el pasado como para entender y reconocer la importancia de la amistad-

Aprovechando el momento, Luna reclino su cabeza bajo el mentón de su hermana, a lo cual Celestia abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y asombro.

-Te quiero hermana-

Celestia regreso la muestra de afecto.

-Yo también te quiero hermana. . . no sabría que hacer sin ti-

La pequeña tan solo sonrió y dejo escapar un par de resistas por tan tierno comentario.

-JEJEJEJEJ. . .Bueno, gracias-

-Hm- celestia sonrió por lo apenada que se puso su hermanita –Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos dirigiendo al centro no crees-

-Bueno- luna le hecho una mirada a camino –No veo porque haya tanta prisa, ¿te importa si caminamos al centro y pasamos un poco de tiempo juntas?-

-Hm, no, no tengo problema hermana, ven, vamos entonces-

.

En la misma hora, pero en la frontera del desierto junto con el bosque de la nación.

Un grupo de ponis viajeros, todos corceles de aspecto hostil y poco feliz yacía aguardando a las órdenes de movilización de su líder a cargo de ellos, pero este seguía en su tienda trabajando en algo muy importante.

-Hm, jefe-

Desde hace unos minutos un de sus más confiables hombres se había contenido para no molestar a su jefe en lo que este salía de su tienda, pero eso había sido desde hace unos treinta minutos y a pesar de que no quería incomodar tenía que preguntarle a su líder que era lo que demoraba tanto. Así que había asomado su cráneo en los aposentos de su jefe, ahuizotl, para preguntar sobre la situación actual.

-¿Señor?-

El corcel miro dentro del cuartel y solo pudo ver la espalda de su jefe ahuizotl mirando un par de pergaminos echados en el suelo.

-Ah. . . .señor-

-¿HM? PERO, ¿OYE, QUE HECES TU MIRANDO?-

-Oh, oh, yo, yo, lo siento señor,. . . . pero, ya todos estamos listos como ordeno, le vengo a decir-

Dijo tratando de no sonar muy intrusivo y metiendo un perfil bajo aunque de verdad, estaba ahí por situaciones diferentes. Desde hace tiempo ya estaban listos y ya le había informado pero al parecer ahuizotl no le había puesto mucha atención.

-Bien, opérenme en seguida salgo-

Eso había sido los mismo que le había dicho a su corcel hace treinta minutos atrás.

-Oh, bien, si, le esperare señor, cuando usted esté listo para salir-

Y con miedo el corcel mejor dejo al simio gatuno azul en paz.

-Sí, Sí, Sí, ya vete-

Y así ahuizotl, regreso a su trabajo de nueva cuenta sin tomarle importancia a lo que su corcel le acababa de decir.

La verdad era, que el también ya quería partir e ir a donde debían, pero había ligeros problemas sobre las direcciones.

-¡AHH, Esto esta tan viejo y poco entendible!-

Mapas que ya eran muy viejos y con muchos descuidos. Lo peor era que estos se suponían debía ser los que los guiara en su viaje, pero sería difícil encontrar una ruta más rápida y segura que la de las indicaciones, si no podía descifrar esos viejos mapas, de un corcel llamado CleverHoof, a tiempo para cuando saliera el primer rayo de sol.

-AHH, Maldita sea estas cosas son tan viejas, maldito el poni que no arreglo esto hace tiempo, diablos abuelo, quien diría que serias tan patético como para dejar que un poni te fastidiara en tus días, AAH-

**Continuara.**


End file.
